Meet The Keelers
by beyoncefan
Summary: 9 Years Ago the most focused Rock gymnast was the only one who didn't give two shits when the famous Bad Boy of Gymnastics came to train at her gym. That same boy is also the one man to ever capture her heart this much. The irony is almost unreal. But opposites attract and people change, right? Yeah, well, try explaining that to the Keelers. Sequel to Another Twisted Family Reunion
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sequel! Here it is…Enjoy! If you haven't read _Another Twisted Family Reunion_, I would recommend reading it first because you may get confused at times.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

She would never have thought. To her, it's almost like a dream that she knows is unreal and she knows she's about to wake up from. Except this isn't a dream.

The former Bad Boy and the ever-focused girl… has an unusual ring to it. It's amazing how nine years ago, when the most focused gymnast at the time encountered the most egotistical, self-centered gymnast, all she could do was roll her eyes and describe him as "treating gymnastics like a joke and only caring about partying and hanging out with celebrities." That same girl was also the only Rock gymnast who didn't give two shits when the famous Bad Boy of Gymnastics came to train at her gym. That same boy is also the one man to ever capture her heart this much. The irony is almost unreal. But opposites attract, right? It still doesn't seem real. The ever-focused former gymnast is in love with the once egotistical, self-centered former gymnast who happens to be her best friend.

"Did you get it, yet?" Michael Tucker says through the phone to his son.

Austin shakes his head, even though they can't see each other. "No, but I'm going to get it as soon as possible. Between the Rock and Payson it's so hard to find time to even try," he says, gently smoothing his hand on the hair of Payson, who is resting her head on his lap, sleeping.

"Funny, not too long ago we'd only be hearing about your life revolving around the Rock and partying."

As if. At least from six months, he would never _ever _have told his parents about his bad boy ways. Never. "Correction. My life did revolve around the Rock and partying, but you guys would only be _hearing _about the Rock," Austin says, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. That's in the past now," Michael notes, almost out of relief. At least now when he calls his son, he knows he's not partying. For once, he feels like he truly knows his son. That deserves a sigh of relief. "Anyway, if you're really serious about this, Son, then you need to hurry up. Things change."

"I am serious about this, Dad. I haven't been more serious about anything in my entire life; the rest of it is kind of riding on this."

"Good for you, Austin. I have to go. I'm taking your mom out to dinner. Your sister is out on a date, so we have the house to ourselves."

Austin lifts an eyebrow. Even though he promised to back off his sister's case, he is still going to have that brotherly instinct. "_A date?_ With who?"

"Some guy named David from her work… he seems nice. He brought her flowers _and _your mother flowers, too."

"Oh… he's one of _those _guys. I really hope his intentions are nicer than his kissing ass abilities," he pauses, "Well, you and Mom should go have fun tonight. Thanks again for the advice, Dad."

"No problem, Son, I'll talk to you later. Good luck."

Ending their conversation, Austin looks down just to marvel at the woman he loves and the woman that is somehow his. He sometimes stays up wondering how he got so lucky. He looks up to watch the cartoon that is on, and not too long after, he feels a shift on his lap. Austin glances back down to find Payson looking up at him, smiling. "Hi," she says.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep."

"No, not really. I was more of watching Spongebob kick Sandy's butt in karate or as they would say, kar-a-te," she says, making him laugh. "How was your conversation with your dad?" Payson asks as she yawns.

"It was good, sleepyhead. You know, just simple father-son talk."

"That's nice and don't worry. I wasn't really paying attention. Your convo will be left confidential. Anyway, I'm really happy about how far you've come with your family. I'm proud of you, Tucker," Payson says in a sleepy voice, rubbing her eyes.

"Most of all…I'm happy about how far _we've _come— you and I."

Payson nods, thinking of their anniversary that was last week. "Six months."

"Six months," he repeats.

She lifts her head and turns to her boyfriend. "Six months we've been dating and I haven't killed you, yet. Or at least given you a good 'ol Payson-slap… That's gotta be a good sign," Payson says. She places her head back on his lap.

"Six months I haven't called myself a bad boy or lived a double life. Oh yeah, that's a good sign."

Payson smiles to herself because it almost seems impossible how much things have changed since six months ago. They're both at a better place.

Changing her thought process back to the television, she asks randomly, "How old is Spongebob supposed to be anyway?"

"I heard he's supposed to be like 19 or 21. Then, I heard he's suppose to be like 30."

Payson looks up at him with the same smirk on her face as when she catches him saying something embarrassing. Austin shrugs. "I looked it up when I was little."

"Yeah right… Spongebob probably wasn't even invented when you were little, as well as simple Internet."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he says, "Woah! How old do you think I am?"

"Old enough. _Someone _is going to be thirty soon."

"Not that soon. I'm only like three and a half years older than you."

"No, more like 3 and three quarters," she corrects, yawning. That's something they both love about their relationship. They can be playful one minute and serious the next. They also tease each other all the time, but they both know it's just out of love. Though, being best friends definitely has a lot to do with it.

Looking at his watch, he notices it's already late and him and Payson have work early in the morning. "It's late and you're way too tired, Pay, and I'm not sure I feel comfortable with you driving back home. Plus it's raining. Why don't you just sleep over?"

"Honey, I'm fine. I'll just make a coffee and I'll be home safe and sound. I promise" Seeing the worry on Austin's face that she absolutely hates, she succumbs without him even saying a word. "Okay, fine. If it'll make you happy then I'll stay."

Sighing, he says, "I just worry. When it comes to you, the slightest little things freak me out. You know I can't risk losing you."

She grins. He cares for her more than he realizes. "I'll sleep over as long as you behave yourself," she warns.

Austin groans when he leans down to give her a kiss. "I can't promise that."

Pushing him away, she gets up and says, "Austin, I'm serious."

He gets up, too, as he starts to become more serious. "And I'm just kidding. I would never force you into anything; you know that," Austin reminds, giving her a kiss to make her see that he's serious.

That's one of the things she loves him for, but sometimes it's hard for her not to think of the worst in that sense.

"I didn't bring any clothes," she comments, laughing.

Walking to his bedroom, he pulls out a tee shirt and brings it back out to show her. "I think there's a tee shirt with your name on it," he replies, pulling the shirt up to eye level. "You can drive back home in the morning to change, but you're certainly not driving back tonight. I'll even make you breakfast tomorrow morning if you want."

Was it possible for a heart to physically warm up from being so in love with a person? If it is, she's sure her heart is about to catch on fire. It's the simple things like this that remind her of how much she loves him. "Excuse me while I add that to the list of reasons why I shouldn't stay over," she jokes. "You take such good care of me, though. I love you for that," Payson says before leaning in for a kiss.

"Ditto," he whispers in that extremely sexy voice he does sometimes.

"Alright, let's finish up this paperwork. I'm getting tired." And she had to ask him something important, too. She knows it's going to require a lot of convincing and begging.

While finishing the stack of Rock paperwork, they come across an Elite gymnast, "Hm… Dana Cunningham. I think she's a shoe-in for Nationals this year."

"You think she can do it?" Austin asks.

"God, I hope. I think she's really something special."

He nods. "That's because she's a specialist, which means she only excels at one apparatus. And if she really wants to make it all the way, she really needs to excel more at that one apparatus to cover up for her not-so-amazing other ones."

"I think she excels at all of them, obviously beam is her strong point, which I think is good enough for now."

"Eh, not enough to be calling herself 'Queen of the Beam' everyday, and in regards to the other ones, she's mediocre at them. It frustrates me because I know it's all in the head. It's not that her body can't do it; it's something else."

"Like Lauren would ever give her crown to anyone else. They remind me so much of each other. I always hoped Lauren could come in and talk to her one day, but I kind of have to remember that not everyone's life revolves around gymnastics anymore like ours still do. Which reminds me, you're going to her wedding, right? It's next month."

"I'm not sure."

Turning her position to face him, she frowns. "Why not? You and Jake get along really well. We've known them for years, and Lauren is making me a bridesmaid," she pauses, "Oh… it's because of Kaylie, isn't it?"

"Well, I haven't seen her since…"

"You know what, Austin? It really does wonders to a girl's ego when her boyfriend who she's head-over-heels in love with avoids seeing his ex, and purposely won't go somewhere that she really wanted him to come to just because his ex will be there. Austin, if you're not over her, I don't understand why I'm even here right now."

Austin frowns, "Is that what you think?" He would do anything to erase that nonsense notion out of Payson's mind. He wishes Payson could understand that his feelings for her were much bigger than his frustration toward Kaylie and her husband.

Payson shakes her head. "No," she admits, "but I do think you need closure."

"Maybe one day," he says, switching the rest of the papers to the done pile. "That's enough paperwork for one night. Time to get you to bed."

She turns his face with her hand so he's looking at her. Staring into his eyes, she says almost in a vulnerable manner, "Promise me you'll get closure one day." Austin really doesn't want to, but if it's what Payson wants then who is he to disagree?

"Fine."

"Thank you," she says, getting up to go to Austin's bedroom. When she changes into his shirt, she smiles as she thinks of a brilliant idea.

She walks back into the kitchen area, loosely decked out in his shirt that was much longer on her. Payson does her best attempt at copying one of those Victoria Secret models on the runway but much slower to add a bit of sexiness that she knows she doesn't have. "Oh Austin…" Her words linger in her mouth in a painfully teasing way for Austin.

He looks back to find his girlfriend walking slowly to him in his tee shirt, trying her best to appear sexy. What she doesn't know is that none of that is necessary (even though he does love it); she's already sexy in her own way, which he loves. "God, Payson, why do you do this to me?"

"I didn't do anything, honey. I'm just walking in your tee shirt and who knows what else… maybe nothing else."

If she only knew what she was doing to him really. Other guys would call her a tease, but other guys don't know that she never does things like this. It's all in a playful manner, but sometimes she wonders if that's what type of women he prefers. It's obviously the type that he used to hook up with before they started dating.

She busts out into a laughing fit quicker than that little show for Austin lasted. That was more of a Lauren Tanner type thing, not Payson Keeler. "I hope you have a good memory because you're never going to see something like that again. Besides, I probably looked ridiculous," she says whilst still laughing.

"No, no you didn't. I enjoyed it and it was adorable, Pay. But you know you don't need to do that type of stuff. You're already naturally sexy."

"…Yeah right. You're supposed to say that; you're my boyfriend. And just so you know, there is a lot more than just skin under here before you begin to spur up some of your perverted thoughts."

Oh, he's spurring up some thoughts; that's for sure. It's only natural. "If you're still not sure about your sexiness, we can have another one of those sexy lessons again. I think I still have the perfumes," he teases.

She laughs. He will never stop talking about that. "If I hear of that day ever again… I swear…"Payson warns as she looks at a text message she just received.

Before Austin can even reply, Payson is laughing even harder at the text message she just received. "Aww… Megan texted me saying she just saw your girlfriend from kindergarten! Your first one…how sweet."

"Hmm… it must be Candace or was it Jessica?"

"Austin, you don't know the name of your first girlfriend? That's supposed to be a monumental memory."

"I've had so many that I can't even keep track," he pauses, "Nope, it was Jessica definitely. I remember because I bought her this gift for Valentine's Day that was at least like five bucks, and five bucks is a really big deal for a kindergartener. And by the way, is it me or does it seem like my little sister is stealing my own best friend away from me?"

"No, it must be just you," she says, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "because you are still and will always be my best friend," she says as she kisses his cheek.

"Promise?" he asks, setting her down on his lap. He lifts up his pinky finger.

"Promise," Payson assures as she links their fingers together.

"Good. That's what I like to hear."

Payson bites her lip, her conscious telling her to ask Austin already. She begins saying, "Alright, I need to ask you a favor."

"Whatever you need," he automatically answers.

"Okay, well, my mom and dad kind of put together this family week in Minnesota similar to your reunion thing, except this one is going to just be the four of us and a lot more laid back." Getting to the point, she asks, "So, I was wondering… Can you maybe come with me? It's totally fine if you can't, although I would really love it if you came."

"When is it and how long?"

"For a week in two weeks," she winces while saying this because she knows she's giving him such late notice.

"Babe, I would love to but there is just way too much that I have to do here in Boulder." There were a lot more reasons than that, though.

"But I checked the schedule for the Rock and there is absolutely nothing major enough going on that can keep you from coming."

"Payson, parents are going to start pulling their children out of the Rock if the head coaches keep taking these trips."

"Hey, lets not forget… I didn't even want to go to Texas in the first place. You forced me."

Seeing how worked up about this she's getting, Austin points out, "Wait a minute. What happened to it being totally being fine if I couldn't go?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd actually say no…"

He sighs. "Look, Payson, even if there isn't much to do at the Rock that week, I still have a lot of other stuff to do." Austin knows his father would go on his usual 'I told you so' rants if he didn't get what he needs to get soon. It's way too important.

Payson pouts and does her best puppy-dog face like the one Austin did when he was trying to get her to come to Texas with him. "Please, Austin. I followed you to Texas. Why can't you be there for me when I need to visit my family?" she asks similar to the way a five year old asks when she wants her parents to buy her something.

"Because you actually get along with your family, so you don't need me. And plus, when I went to Texas I really did need you!"

"Fine whatever. Don't come." she says, removing herself from his lap. "Besides, the last I remember… I recall the men in Minnesota to be very… welcoming. I'm sure they can keep me company," she says, trying to trick Austin into going.

"Alright, why do you even need me to come?"

"Well, first, my mom suggested it. She and my dad really want to see you again. They haven't seen you since before we started dating. I think they can tell we're getting more serious than they thought we ever would. And second, I really want you there with me." She really feels that they've gotten to a stage in their relationship that he should be able to visit her parents with her even if it's in another state.

Austin raises an eyebrow. What did she mean by that? "_Than they thought we actually would_?"

"You know what I mean. I don't think anyone expected _you _to settle down like this."

"This is exactly why I don't want to go. I don't know what your parents are expecting of me."

"Austin… my parents have met you multiple times before. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, as your best friend. Not your boyfriend. Payson, what if your parents decide that I'm not good enough for you?" he asks, looking down.

She takes a seat next to him again, a more serious tone controlling her voice. "Is that what your worried about? That my parents aren't going to like you? Austin, they are going to love you. They're going to see how good you are to me and how much we love each other and they're going to love you for that. That's all that matters. Also, you're no more the guy that they last heard of; you've changed, Austin, and they're going to see that. I promise." It sounds bad, but he really finds that hard to believe. Once a reputation is there, it's kind of hard to break in a week. "I think it'll be good if you came. I really want you to get to know my parents a bit more. Austin, you mean a lot to me, but family means a lot to me too. I really need you to understand that."

He nods. "I do," he pauses, "And fine. I'm doing this because I love you and I want your parents to see that and know that I have good intentions."

"They will," she says, giving him a kiss. "Thank you so much, Austin."

Smiling, she says, "I really can't wait to see Becca and my parents again and have you there to experience it all with me. This is going to be so amazing. Thank you."

Austin puts an arm around her as she rests on his chest. Seeing how excited she is, Austin knows there is no way that he could have said no. Family is too important to Payson, and if he ever wants to be part of that one day, he's going to have to have to make more of an effort even if it scares the crap out of him. Him going to Minnesota with her is going to make her happy. And Payson's happiness is way too important to him to mess it up.

Now that he thinks about it, it might be a brilliant idea. Who says he couldn't get what he needed in Minnesota? It actually might be better to get it there than here, and he'll have more help. It's still going to scare him to death to meet her parents as her boyfriend, but this might be a good plan.

Well, looks like it's time to meet the Keelers.

* * *

Author's Note: The Keelers!- a family we actually knew prior to the story... Things are going to be different, though. Obviously the visit is going to be a lot less perfect as Payson thought. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been a hot minute. Sorry, guys. Let me start listing my reasons that nobody else cares about…1) I'm so incredibly busy. 2) Writer's block. 3) I'm also not sure if much people are interested in this story or not, but then again, it has only been one chapter. This isn't going to be a long one because we haven't reached the main part of the story. This is just background stuff that will build up to the main part. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

Working with her boyfriend several hours in a day, six days a week is really a blessing and a curse for Payson. She sees Austin pretty much every hour of the day, except for the hours when it is time for them to sleep. It sounds perfect to most, but it really isn't.

The good part of it is obvious. She gets to see this amazing man all the time. The bad part of it is that she gets to see this amazing man all the time, but at _work_, which means almost all of her time with him is spent mostly working and by the time they're finished, there isn't much room for quality, alone time. Payson can't fully complain, though; they do try their best, and it honestly could be worse. They could be working at totally different places and not get to see each other at all. All those moments they spent with each other at work is part of the many moments when they began to fall in love with each other in the first place, anyway. Even while at the Rock, they try to spend as much time together as possible. Honestly, a simple smile from him from across the room does it for her. So, yes, it is a blessing and a curse. But now that she looks at it again… it's for sure more of a blessing.

Today is one of those normal days. Nothing much going on at the Rock, just gymnasts trying to get ready for the Rock's Nationals trials, which is coming up in just a couple of months. Apparently, it isn't that normal if Austin barges into Payson's office for her choice of two very preppy men's clothing lines.

"Tommy Hilfiger or Ralph Lauren?"

The reason for his sudden interest in clothing he doesn't usually wear is obvious. The visit to her parent's is in just a week. Not even looking up from the computer screen, she says, "Neither. I can probably count the number of polo shirts in your closet, probably not even up to two. And I bet you don't even wear them."

Entering more into her office, he exclaims, "Exactly! I think I need to change things up. You know, go for a different style."

The twenty-five year old stands up from her seat and crosses her arms over her chest, noting, "You mean a style that'll make my parents like you more? Austin, shopping at Tommy Hilfiger or Ralph Lauren or dressing any differently than you do now isn't going to change my parent's opinion about you."

Austin looks away from his girlfriend and starts to speak in a more serious tone, "Payson, I'm just nervous about this."

She walks to him and takes his hands in hers. "Austin, I promise that they are going to love you. There's nothing to be nervous about. You don't need to try and impress my parents that much. They're just my parents. " Payson says her last sentence in an almost nonchalant tone.

He's surprised at how relaxed she is about this whole thing. Her calmness almost makes him believe that her parents aren't going to judge their relationship as much as he thinks they will. "Let's be honest, Pay. You have an image people know you for and I have an image people know me for. Your parents probably aren't completely comfortable with their daughter dating the former Bad Boy of Gymnastics."

"I don't care what other people think. I love you and that's all that matters. Even if my parents don't like you, then so be it. I'm not going to love you any less because I'm a grown woman and I make my own decisions. But I do think it's very important that you're at least coming with me, and I really appreciate it."

Nodding his head, he asks, "You really think I have nothing to worry about?"

"I really do. And hey, it could be worse. We could be going into this having to tell them I'm pregnant or something. Now _that's _something to be nervous about."

His eyes widen as he sort of jokes, "… and now I'm totally afraid to touch you."

…

Carrying her clipboard in her arms, Payson moves closer to probably the best beamer in the gym. In the middle of her routine, she is stopped. "Alright, stop."

Dana places her hands on her hips, giving Payson almost a deathly, annoyed stare. "Why?"

"I saw you just dismount this same routine. Was that an extra half- twist you added to the dismount? I thought we agreed on a double twist."

"I need to make it a two and a half, Payson. If I don't, then I might not make it to Nationals. My dad and I have been working really hard to get me there. You understand; you're an Olympian," she explains, jumping off the beam.

"I do and that's why I think I know what I'm talking about. Strengthen the skills you have now and then maybe try to move on from them. Look, your beam is amazing; that's what you do best. But I think you also need to focus on your other skills more. The judges at Nationals don't want to see a specialist just be a specialist. They want to see one who can excel at other apparatuses, too."

"Payson, you know I don't perform well on the other apparatuses as I do on beam. What's the point on me focusing on them?"

"Because you can do it, that's the point. Now go work on your bars routine; it's been looking a little weak."

Dana rolls her eyes as she starts to whine, "But Payson…"

"Right now, Dana. None of us have the time for whining."

Huffing, she eventually relents. "Whatever," Dana says, walking toward the bars.

Payson feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She checks the caller and she's almost shocked at the coincidence. It's no other than Lauren Tanner. However, it isn't a shock to her that Lauren is calling _again_. Lauren has been calling Payson nonstop for the past two weeks. But being a bridesmaid to a borderline prima donna whose wedding is coming up in less than a month automatically calls for that. "I'll meet you over there in a sec, Dana. I just gotta take this call."

"What, Lauren? I'm working," she says quietly into the phone but still in a stern tone.

"I know, I know. This is urgent."

"Alright, what's the matter?"

"I need to make sure that you've order your dress for the wedding!"

She isn't going to tell her that she hasn't because Payson knows it'll create even more extra, unnecessary phone calls. "Of course."

"Are you sure? I'm stressing out; I really need this day to be perfect!"

Walking into the gym lobby, she says, "Oh, trust me, Lo; I can tell. Don't worry about the technical stuff; all that matters is that you and the love of your life are getting married. Just calm down, okay?"

"If I had a penny for each time someone has told me that…"

"I'm just trying to help," Payson says.

"I know and I'm sorry for calling you all the time. You're just one of the only people who I can turn to who can keep me levelheaded and sane. You're like the sister I never had."

Payson smiles; they've been through a lot, too—good and bad, but somehow they never stop viewing each other as a sisterly figure. No matter how freaking annoying it's been to get a call from Lauren every two seconds for the past couple of weeks, she's glad that she's one of the people who Lauren can count on. "I'm glad I can be there for you, Lo. But get excited about your wedding! I know I am."

"My wedding or yours?"

"Yours. I'm not even getting married, Lo."

"Speaking of… how's Austin? How does he feel about seeing Kaylie again?" she pauses, "Actually, that question should really be asked for the both of you."

Payson hesitates. It's still a sore subject for her, talking about her former best friend, but it's an even sorer subject for Austin. "I'm okay with it. Austin's a little tense about it, but I think he'll be okay, too." Payson also doesn't want to tell Lauren that Austin is almost thinking about not going because of it. She's stressed enough.

"Good. I'm sure everything will be alright. If it's bothering you guys too much, just ignore her," Lauren pauses for a few seconds, going completely off topic, "Cole or Levi?"

Payson furrows her eyebrows together at the random question. This girl can't focus on one thought for her life. "Huh?"

"Baby names. Cole or Levi?"

Payson is shocked at her sudden appeal in baby names. Her and Jake aren't even married yet. "Baby names? You guys aren't even married, yet. Don't you think it's a little too early to be thinking about starting a family?"

"Well, of course we're not going to start trying right now, but I really want a baby! I think I'm ready to be a mom, you know. And Jake wants kids right away, too. I really just want the normal family I never had." she explains.

"That's great, Lauren. I'm really happy for you." She is happy for Lauren. She really is, but seeing her old friends start the next stage of their lives, makes her sometimes wonder if she'll ever get the same thing, too. "I'm glad you're getting your happy ending. You deserve it."

"You're going to get yours, too. I know it,' Lauren assures.

When she sees Austin near toward the lobby, she cuts the conversation short. Talking about things like this in front of him would be just awkward. "Thanks, Lauren. Look, I gotta go. I'll call you later on, okay?"

As they end their phone conversation, Austin walks through the door. "Hey, is everything okay with Dana? She looks pissed."

"Yeah, I told her to go work on her bars. She wants to add another half a twist to her routine on beam. I told her she should be strengthening her skills on other things, not just beam. But she doesn't get it."

"She will; she has you as a coach. " Putting his arms around Payson's waist, he continues. "Are you okay? I saw you were on the phone with someone for a little while."

"It was just Lauren… again. She's been so stressed about her wedding. I'm really worried about her."

Moving a hair from her face he inquires, "Did you try to cheer her up?"

"Of course. I told her to relax and to just remember that the day is all about her and Jake and nothing or nobody else."

He's so proud that she's always the type to bring everyone into a sane state of mind. She's the only person who knows how to cheer him up and can change his moods. He feels lucky that he gets to spend everyday with such a person. "Speaking of the wedding, I've actually been doing a lot of thinking and I think it'll be a good idea for me to go."

"Really?"

Austin nods. "You're right; it's about Lauren and Jake and nobody else. And also to see my gorgeous girlfriend be a kick ass bridesmaid."

She leans in to kiss him, but before actually kissing him she says, "Thank you." Pulling away from the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck, she teases, "You know… I've been doing a lot of thinking myself. And I'm starting to think it's highly inappropriate for me to be getting involved with my boss."

Austin laughs. Sometimes he forgets that Payson technically 'works for him.' "Well then, I don't want to be appropriate."

* * *

Author's Note: Just to clear things up, Dana's storyline will be important in the future but not anytime soon, so don't worry about her for now but don't forget about her either. Also, this story will **not **include Lauren's wedding. You can use your imagination for that one, but I maybe making a Lauren/Jake one shot in the future possibly about the wedding or something else.

About the chapter... there is a lot of foreshadowing and irony. You'll realize what they are once this story is done.

Do you think Austin is right about how the Keelers are going to view him? We are going to be in Minnesota next chapter I believe, so that is where the story really begins. All I have to say is absorb and take advantage of the peachy side to their relationship now...

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally get to update! Sorry for the delay again. **

**This chapter is going to be just a lot of saying 'hi' and catching up. And a little bit of what it seems to be kinda/like-ish betrayal. I didn't look over this, so I'm sorry if this has some grammatical errors. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

Being back home feels so good to Payson. Yes, Boulder is her home now, but there's nothing like stepping out onto the suburban roads of St. Paul. Icing on the cake? She gets to be back home and experience this with Austin.

Every time she goes back to visit, it still doesn't feel like _home,_ and it was never an unexpected feeling for Payson. After she moved to Boulder, their original St. Paul home was sold and when the Keelers (excluding Payson) moved back to St. Paul, they bought a different house. A house different from the one she partially grew up in. But it doesn't really matter anymore because Minnesota isn't her home anymore. Boulder is.

Stepping out of the taxicab, she slightly smiles and takes a deep breath when she captures her parent's house with her eyes. Not because she gets that home-y feeling, but because she knows her family is in there. The house is a modest, working-class home, similar to their old home in Boulder but just a little bit bigger (around the size of their other home in St. Paul). After the Olympics, she made enough money to get her family out of the debt that she put them into. It was nice and all, but the old memories just weren't there.

After he puts their suitcases on the ground, Austin puts an arm around the anxious and meditative Payson. From the two meanings of the word anxious, he'd say he's more on the nervous side as opposed to the excited side where he knows Payson is on. "You okay?" he gently asks her.

"Yeah," she answers in a slow manner with increasing assurance. Payson looks up at Austin and continues by saying, "I'm okay," she pauses whilst smiling, "I'm more than okay."

Austin nods his head, taking hold of the suitcases again. As they walk up the pathway of the house, Payson now remembers just how worried Austin was about meeting her parents as her boyfriend. So, while the subject of how they are truly doing is still up she asks, "But the better question is: are you okay?"

"If I'm able to get through this week and you're still able to call me your boyfriend then I will be."

He's nervous, but he's trying to stay calm for Payson's sake—she can tell. She didn't know what else to tell him to make him feel less nervous and threatened. Stopping them right in front of the door and turning to Austin, she notes, "Austin, you've met my parents before. My dad isn't an Alex Cruz or a Steve Tanner. You don't need to overly impress him. And my mom isn't one of those snobby moms either," she explains, "They're just my mom and dad. Please don't try and kiss up to them." From what she's heard about Austin's first time having dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Cruz, she knows he tends to try to kiss up to them. She knows his intentions are solely good, but he wants her parents to get to know Austin for him and not for someone he thinks they would want to get to know.

"Okay, okay. I won't," he pauses, "But just out of curiosity, is there a specific kind of flower that your mom likes?"

Laughing she says, "I really hope you were joking." After her statement she finally rings the doorbell. Surprisingly, she received a little burst of butterfly, almost painful, in her tummy right after she did. She doesn't know if it's fear or excitement. What is there to be afraid of though? Austin is the one who's afraid of this, not her.

The door opens and on the other side is two people who she's missed more than she thought-her parents. As soon as she is able to actually make the connection that she is right in front of her parents, she doesn't have the interest to say anything except give them a hug. She smiles widely out of elation from the site of seeing her parents for the first time in months. Sometimes she feels like a little kid. People can survive going years without seeing their family, yet she can barely survive half of that. But that's just who she is and always has been; family is important to her. "Hi Mom," she says before giving her a hug.

There was never a doubt that Kim and Payson have always been close. So Kim Keeler's expression/reaction is predictably just the same as her eldest daughter's. "I've missed you so much, sweetie," Kim says in her slight accent. She hugs her daughter close to herself, holding onto her for as long as she can before she reminds herself that Mark is probably anxious to do the same. "I've missed you, too, Mom."

After Kim finally lets go of Payson, Payson quickly focuses her attention to her father. "Daddy!" she exclaims, giving her father. Austin can't help but smile at her child-like exclamation; it's too cute, and little things like that really illustrate for him how a real father-child relationship should be like.

Payson steps back and glances at Austin before saying, "Mom, Dad, you remember Austin."

"Yes, it's good to see you again, Austin!" Kim says with her natural hospitable voice and manner before giving Austin a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Keeler," he replies, "And you too, Mr. Keeler." After Kim releases him, Austin puts his hand out to shake Mark's hand.

Shaking Austin's hand, Mark notes, "I gotta say I was quite surprised when Payson said that you two are dating. I never had pictured you two together."

Payson slightly frowns and cocks her head to the side when she hears her dad's comment. She expected a different response. Maybe it was just her but it sounded not as welcoming at she would have liked. Despite this, she replies friendly and truthfully. "Well, they do say it's the ones that you least expect."

"Well, anyway, I hope you're taking good care of my daughter."

"Yes sir. Of course," Austin asserts. He hopes the rest of the time won't be as tense as it is at this moment.

Seeing that the conversation is dying down, Kim interjects and says, "You probably want to put down those suitcases. Come inside!"

When Payson steps into the house, it's just as she remembers it. Ever since Becca moved away to college, the house is quieter and cleaner than ever. It just seems so empty to Payson. She knows that it's all going to change with the five of them all in the house together even if it's for six days.

Closing the door, Kim asks to the couple, "So, how's the Rock. It seems like ages since I used to manage it and take Payson and Becca to practice at the crack of dawn every morning… and go to their meets…," Kim trails off while she looks at the picture of Payson and Becca in their leotards from years ago on a small table. It feels like a whole other life. Payson lifts an eyebrow as she watches her mom go off into her own world of nostalgia.

"Or when Payson used to not talk to anyone for hours because she was trying to 'focus.' Austin, does she still do that?" Mark adds.

Payson smirks and rolls her eyes. "Don't answer that," she says to Austin. She guesses the downfall of bringing her boyfriend with her to visit her family is that he gets to hear some embarrassing stories and secrets from the past. Her mom doesn't seem to have a filter when it comes to those things. "Anyway," Payson says in a louder voice in attempt to stop the reminiscing before it gets to an embarrassing level, "The Rock is great!"

"Mhm… we have nationals in a few months, so we need to get the gymnasts in tip-top shape by June. You two know how that is."

Payson loudly groans and sighs. "Here comes more stories from the past…" Though, a familiar voice from upstairs interrupts the conversation.

Hollering while walking down the steps, the voice says, "Is that the other Mark and Kim Keeler spawn I hear downstairs?"

"Yeah, just the only one that they actually like…" Payson jokes.

When she gets downstairs she laughs and notes to her older sister, "Gosh… You're such a bitch." She runs her sister's way and gives her the biggest hug, even bigger than she gave her parents. Seeing Payson is more rare than seeing her parents. Between her schooling and Payson's tight work schedule, seeing Payson on Christmas and Thanksgiving was pretty much it. Just like Payson, she doesn't like being away from her either. Six months feels like a year.

"Watch your language…," her mother warns.

"Sorry, Mom," Becca says clinging tightly to her older sister.

"Hey Becca," Payson says. When Becca finally lets go, Payson asks, "How've you been doing, lil sis?"

Shrugging, Becca says, "Pretty good. Same old, same old. How about you?"

"Same old, same old," she says, copying Becca's answer.

Becca nods her head before she begins to acknowledge Austin. "Austin! Hi!," she exclaims, giving him a hug. She actually hasn't seen Austin for about five years or so. She doesn't really come with her parents when they occasionally go back to Boulder to visit Payson.

"Hey, Becca. How are you doing?"

"I'm good," she notifies. After they hug each other, Becca steps back to look at Austin again. "Woah, Payson. You did _really _good this time. I mean _really good,_" Becca says, making the rest of her family laugh, including Austin.

"Thank you?" Payson says with question in her voice.

"Do you happen to have a younger brother? Or cousin?"

Austin laughs as he answers Payson's sister's question, "I actually happen to have a cousin who is actually kind of newly single."

"And who is not going to mingle with my little sister!"

"Whatever, Payson. You just want the Tuckers all to yourself."

"I just find the whole sisters dating cousins or brothers things kind of weird. That's all," Payson defends. Austin silently chuckles to himself at the sisters' playful little fights. It's clear that Payson and Becca are totally different people. Becca is obviously the more louder, out there, and less-focused sister, while Payson is more generally focused and reserved. But it's amazing that they're so close despite the fact that they are so different. "And by the way, speaking of boyfriends… don't you have a boyfriend?"

"We broke up."

Payson's face changes to an emotion of sympathy and remorse for her little sister. "Oh, I'm sorry, Becca. I-I didn't know." She wishes Becca called her more often and told her this sort of stuff.

For a second Becca's expression is also a bit melancholy when she thinks about her ex, but she quickly brushes the sadness off. "Well, they come and go. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." One thing that Payson and Becca have always had in common, though, is their ability to hide their emotions. Becca is actually probably better at it than Payson is because of her ability to take whatever sadness she's feeling and flip it 180 for the sake of other people not having to feel sorry for her. It's something that Payson has always admired from her little sister. After a life of living in her sister's "focused" shadow, Becca has learned to and grew up wanting to keep everything on a more fun and lighthearted side.

"Are you okay, though? You guys were together for a while."

"I'm fine, Payson."

Something is different. Payson looks into her sister's eyes and something is off, and she can't tell whether it's in a good way or a bad way. She can't help but wonder what it is.

Kim joins the conversation again and says, "I was telling your sister that it's just one boyfriend and in time, she'll find the one. You're still very young, Becca."

Payson nods. "I agree."

"How about we stop talking about me?" Becca suggests. She already spoke to parents earlier on about this same topic almost as soon as she arrived. Talking about a recent ex is never easy. "I'm sorry. I'm just kind of tired of talking about it."

"We understand," Mark says.

After a little bit of an awkward silence, Payson asks, "So, Mom, what are we going to be doing from now till Saturday?"

"Family quality time!"

Payson and Becca both lift an eyebrow. "Any specifics?" Payson asks.

"No," Kim says, "Look, girls, I know 'family quality time' seems boring and pointless, but there's nothing like home."

"But this isn't home," Becca points.

Payson's mother folds her arms over her chest."You know what I mean… your hometown. Sometimes you need to go back just to go back. It's a way of keeping you grounded and you'll end up thanking me later. Besides, we'll get to know Austin better."

As soon as Kim says that, it reminds Austin of something very important. He needs to talk to her now. "Thank you for inviting me Mr. and Mrs. Keeler," he pauses, "If you all don't mind… Becca, could I possibly speak to you for a second? Alone."

Payson furrows her eyebrows together._ That's strange_… Payson thought in her head. What can Austin possibly want to speak to Becca about? They haven't even seen each other for years. She hates that she's starting to feel quite suspicious, but she can't help it. "…uhm, okay…," Payson says.

"It'll only be for a minute," Austin assures.

After exchanging glances with Payson, Mark and Kim say, "Go ahead." But they, themselves, are quite puzzled as to why Austin would want to speak to their youngest daughter alone and without Payson, his _girlfriend._

Becca nods, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you for a minute."

Austin and Becca leave to another room, leaving the rest of the Keeler family puzzled and also leaving Payson not only puzzled but kind of suspicious.

After a few minutes, Becca and Austin come into the kitchen where Payson and her parents had moved to soon after Austin and Becca went to talk. Becca is smiling and seems more cheerful than usual, leaving Payson more confused.

Payson is leaning on the kitchen counter, trying her best to study her little sister's facial expressions. "What was that all about?"

They both shrug, answering, "Nothing."

"Becca…," she says, attempting to get her little sister to say something. When she says nothing, she turns to her boyfriend, "Austin?" Like her sister, Austin also doesn't speak. She catches Becca slightly smirking at Austin. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll find out eventually," she says in a half-teasing, half-serious manner

…

Later on, Mark frightens Austin while he is stepping out of the bathroom upstairs. "Oh hi, Mr. Keeler." He hopes this isn't going to be a recurring thing—meeting her parents right after he steps out from somewhere. He's already terrified; he'd prefer not to be scared anymore than he already is.

"Hey, Austin. I just wanted to ask you a question. You know, man-to-man," Payson's dad explains. He looks serious and that makes Austin's heart pound against his chest.

Austin and Mark go to a secluded corner. Austin tries to make up reasons in his head why Mark would want to ask him a private question. Does it have something to do with him and Becca talking in private out of nowhere?

Before Mark begins to speak, Austin interjects, "Mr. Keeler, if this has something to do with Becca and I talking…"

Even though that was quite odd to Mark, it had nothing to do with that. "No, it's not that," he pauses. It's a little awkward for him asking this so he quickly spits it out, "Is she pregnant?"

"What?" Austin immediately asks. "Payson? Why would you think she's pregnant?" That is the last thing he expected to come out of Mark Keeler's mouth. Even if it is possible, Payson doesn't even look pregnant or come off pregnant.

Mark taps his pointer finger on his lips. "Hmm… I don't know. I'm seeing an unusual and unfamiliar glow from her."

"I can assure you that she's not pregnant."

Payson's father slowly nods his head as he thinks of how to bring up the next topic. "One more thing," he says, stepping closer to his daughter's boyfriend. "I understand that you're not exactly a good boy and have a bit of a reputation…I just want to make things clear and set some ground rules in this house. I have no control of whatever you and my daughter do outside this house. But you're in my house now and I would prefer if you and Payson didn't… you know… under my roof. Am I clear?"

Austin never expected Mark to welcome him with open arms and for everything to be all sunshine and roses when he got there, so it isn't too much of a shock to Austin that Payson's dad is so hard on him. "Yes, sir. But, Mr. Keeler-"

"I don't want to know! Just follow the rules and we'll be okay," Mark says, walking away.

Austin sighs. He was going to tell Mark that he really didn't have to worry about Payson and Austin having sex under their roof by explaining to him further about that part of their relationship.

This is going to be a long six days…

…

Becca comes downstairs, dressed in a light jacket and pants. April is still a chilly month in Minnesota. Payson and Kim are already in the kitchen, catching up on a lot of things and having their much needed mother-daughter conversation.

"Going somewhere?" Payson asks.

"Yup," she simply answers.

"Where are you going, honey?" Kim asks.

"Uh, just out. It shouldn't take too long."

Becca takes a seat on the kitchen table as Kim continues the conversation. Anyway, now that we're alone and away from Austin and your father, I was just going to make sure… you know, that you're being careful."

Payson frowns. "Careful of what?" she inquires.

"You know, that you and Austin are being careful; that you're on the pill and you guys are not being careless."

Kim's warning causes Becca to loudly chuckle and Payson to roll her eyes. "Oh my God… can we not talk about this? I'll have you know that Austin and I are actually currently not doing anything…"

Becca laughs out of disbelief. "Yeah, right! Don't think we don't remember Mr. Kobalt or his official title, 'The Bad Boy of Gymnastics.'"

"That's great if you aren't, sweetie, but you don't have to lie to me. I just want to make sure that you're being safe. I know the last thing you and Austin need right now is a baby."

"You know what? You guys are the reason why we have saying like 'don't judge a book by its cover'! Austin isn't all who you guys think he is, okay? And actually, I don't even know why I'm discussing this with you guys anymore. We're done."

"…lies," Becca mumbles under her breath.

"I heard that," Payson says.

Becca giggles right before she checks her watch. Right on time, Austin walks down the steps, dressed also in a light jacket but with jeans.

Once he's downstairs he asks, "You ready?"

Becca nods, hopping out of the seat. "Yup. Took you long enough."

What the hell?—is all what is going through Payson's mind right now. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're just going out for a little while. That's all; we'll be back," Austin says, as he and Becca head toward the door.

"Okay, let me get my jacket, then," Payson says, thinking that she should have an automatic invite.

Becca turns around, half-out of the door. "Sorry, Pay. You can't come; just me and Austin."

Payson glances at the both of them, shocked. "What do you mean I can't come? …You're my sister and he's… my boyfriend. What can you possibly be doing without me? What can you possibly even talk about without me?" She doesn't mean to make it about her, but Payson is the only thing Becca and Austin have in common, so it doesn't make sense to her what they can be doing.

"Pay, chill. We'll be back," Becca says. "Mom, we're borrowing the car!"

Looking into Austin's eyes, for once, she can't read his expression and what he may/may not be thinking. "Austin, is this a joke?"

Austin comes back inside and gives Payson a little peck on the lips. "Babe, just relax, okay? You have nothing to worry about."

Then, why does she feel like she has everything to worry about? "Austin, what are you doing? This isn't funny anymore."

Becca and Austin both sigh at the same time. "I'll be back as soon as possible to spend the rest of the day with you, okay? But we really need to leave right now."

So, they're really serious. Her little sister and her boyfriend are seriously about to go out to God-knows-where without her… "Whatever." Becca and Austin close the door and leave Payson utterly lost. She folds her arms over her chest. If she wasn't fully suspicious before, she's definitely fully suspicious now.

Unbelievable.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so thoughts on this chapter? First off, do you think Payson has the right/ should be suspicious? What do you think they're doing together?

There's going to be a lot of Payson and Austin alone moments, unlike this chapter, so no worries! This is just the beginning. I'm going to throw in one of the biggest shockers yet (between Another Twisted Family Reunion and Meet the Keelers) soon.

Sorry it took me forever and a day to update. I've been so busy... Anyway, please review and tell me what is going through your head.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Trying my best to update as soon as possible! Enjoy!**

**** This is supposed to be the same day as last chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

"Look who's back from the vet!" Kim yells as she closes the door of the house.

Obviously knowing whom Kim is talking about, Payson quickly runs downstairs to see the other member of her family, even if she isn't exactly human. As soon as she catches sight of Payson, Phoebe's little feet proceed to her, her dog collar jingling with every step. After all, Payson was the one who saved her life in the first place… and Max, of course, but she's the one who stuck her neck out to give her a home.

Payson crouches down as Phoebe falls into her arms, making both Payson's and Kim's heart melt. Embracing the dog, she exclaims, "Hey Fee, I missed you!" She scratches the little dog and messes up the neat pattern of her fur.

Payson stands up and is still holding Phoebe in her arms. And now having to adjust the volume of her voice to accommodate the occasionally loud and chirpy barking of Phoebe, Payson asks her mother, "So, how was the vet? She was there for a while. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is great. She just wasn't feeling too well, but I think she's feeling a lot better now that she sees her favorite Keeler. I also think someone has a little crush on her veterinarian."

She coos at Phoebe who is still in her arms. "Hm… Phoebe, on a regular basis, I'd say go for it but I'm not sure how much he'd be interested in dogs…," she teases. She's always loved dogs, and it's great to finally be living with one again. Normally, she'd have a dog of her own but in her current predicament, it isn't feasible. Which reminds her… "Oh crap, I totally forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"Austin's allergic to dogs. Hence, why Max couldn't keep her back then."

Kim places her hands over her face in distress. "Payson, how could you forget this? This is risking his life! How bad is it?"

"I don't think it's too bad. I think if we keep Phoebe away from him as much as possible and possibly get an air cleaner, then everything will be okay." There was also the option of her and Austin staying in a hotel, but she knows then Austin wouldn't fully get to know her parents as much as she wants him to. But then again, if it got to a point where having Phoebe here would be a complete risk to his life, then she'd have to make that sacrifice. Austin's life is way more important to her.

Nodding her head, Kim says, "Okay, okay; that could work. I'll also go back to the vet first thing tomorrow to see if he knows anything about pet allergies," she pauses as she checks her watch, "By the way, did Austin and Becca come back yet?"

"Nope," Payson says simply.

Kim isn't going to lie to herself. It's a little odd and not exactly right that Payson's boyfriend has been out with Becca for about two hours now. She understands he's a bad boy and has quite the reputation, but she would think that Austin would at least try to make a good enough impression. Sneaking off with Becca wasn't exactly the one she was looking for, but she needs to tell Payson comforting words for the sake of her not feeling hurt. "Sweetie, Austin probably just wants to get to know your sister better."

Payson agrees, saying, "You're right; I'm not going to freak out. Austin loves me and I trust him. I trust Becca, too." She knows Austin would never do anything to hurt her. Losing trust in him is going to be detrimental to their relationship and she's not going to take that chance.

Looking into Payson's eyes, Kim can only hope and pray that Austin is treating her right. There's a spark in her eyes that she knows is stemming from being with Austin. She wants to see that spark in her daughter's eyes for the rest of her life. She knows if Austin did anything to hurt her, not only would Payson be crushed but Mark would kill him. Mark already isn't too sure about him.

"So, how is the relationship really going, anyway?" Kim asks now that they're alone.

Payson smiles. "Surprisingly, amazing. I thought him and I getting together would change things between us for the worst. But things really haven't changed that much, in fact, if anything, it 's actually changed things for the better. We see each other in a completely different light, in a better light."

…

Finally, about an hour later, while Payson and her parents are situated on the couch watching television, Becca and Austin finally make their way home. "Hey, everyone!" Becca says.

Payson yawns and stretches her arms. "Hey," she says in a slightly sleepy voice. "Did you two have fun?"

"Yup," Becca answers in a quick manner, "Can't talk, though; my bladder is a sip of water away from exploding," she explains, running upstairs.

Austin walks into the living room, feeling bad about spending that much time out and not with Payson. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Keeler. I'm sorry for taking so long."

"No problem," Kim says out of simple courtesy, even though she really wants to say it's not okay; three hours doesn't exactly pass in a blink of an eye.

Leaning down, Austin gently presses his lips to Payson's. "I'm sorry," he apologizes, looking into her eyes. Even though it wasn't a pointless outing, he still promised Payson that they wouldn't take too long so he could spend time with her. He feels bad.

She almost forgets her parents are right beside her as she slightly smiles at Austin and gets lost into his gaze. "It's okay. As long as you had fun, and I guess it's good that you got to know Becca a little better," while laughing she says, "Just try not to forget about that one other girl. I think her name is Payson."

As he slowly takes her hands in his, he assures that will never happen. "I'm going to make it up to you. I promise," he says, kissing her hand.

Kim and Mark try and silently give them their privacy by paying more attention to the television, but they find themselves listening in to their conversation and glancing at the couple's small, little gestures from the corner of their eyes. They give each other a weird look as they observe a side of Payson they have never seen before.

Looking at the time, Kim notices that it's getting late and that they haven't even started cooking dinner. "Pay, I think we should start cooking now that everyone is back. It's getting a little late." Payson nods her head, getting up from the couch.

"Or how about we order pizza?" Austin suggests, "On me." Not that he wouldn't love a home cooked meal, but he feels as though it's important for him to not only make a good impression on the Keelers but to make up for getting back so late.

But Kim refuses by saying, "That's not necessary, Austin. You're the guest."

Payson interjects. "I agree, Austin, don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not! Please, I insist," he says.

After thinking it through, Kim concedes. "Alright, fine but we're not letting you pay for anything again!" she warns.

"Deal."

Payson rolls her eyes before asking Austin to meet her in the kitchen because this is exactly what she told him not to do. "Austin, I told you that I didn't want you kissing up to my parents."

"Payson, that's not what I'm doing."

She crosses her arms over her chest. "Alright, then what are you doing."

"I'm just trying to do something nice for your family. That's all." He honestly just wanted to show a different side of himself to the Keelers. He wasn't going to tell Payson this, but the truth is, after Mark's talk with him, it's clear that they still view him as a bad boy. But he wasn't going to let this get out to Payson because he knows it's only going to create drama. The best thing he can do is proving them wrong.

"You promise?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he says, "Of course." Following his answer, is a loud, chirpy bark-like sound that seems like it's coming from the other room. There was no way it's a dog though, Austin thought; Payson knows he's allergic, and would have told him. "That's not a dog, is it?"

Payson cringes as she tries to tell Austin about Phoebe. "There's a little detail I kind of left out. Remember, Pheobe?"

He places his hands on top of his head as he starts to put the pieces together. "You guys still have her?"

"I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you, Austin. I was just so excited about you coming that I guess my mind blocked out anything that could potentially stop that from happening."

"What am I going to do?"

Payson smiles because she already has a plan. "We already have everything figured out! You are going to stay as far away from Pheobe as you can and we'll get an air cleaner and everything. My mom is even going to go talk to Pheobe's vet."

"Are you sure I shouldn't just stay at a hotel?"

"No, honey, don't go to a hotel. I want you here—with me. You'll be fine. I promise." Folding her hands together, she begs, "Please…"

"Alright, Alright only because the way you beg is hard to resist."

Smiling, she gratefully says, "Thank you," right before leaning in to kiss him.

This woman has got him wrapped around her little finger and he has no plans to change that. Hopefully, his life wouldn't be at risk because of it.

…

Payson heads upstairs to go check on her little sister who has been in the bathroom for a while. She immediately knocks on the door. Her initial intention and plan is to just talk to Becca, seeing that they haven't talked much today—at least alone, but somehow it ends up taking a different turn.

Becca opens the bathroom door to see who's knocking. Turning off the light, she steps out into the hallway and closes the door. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to see if everything is okay and if we could maybe talk."

She sighs. "Payson, just give it up! I'm not telling you where we went."

"Oh, trust me, I already figured that one out. That's not what I wanted to talk about, though. I just wanted to see how you've been doing. I feel like it's been a while since we've _really_ talked."

To Payson, it seems as though, Becca doesn't really want to talk to her. But as her older sister, she knows it's her job to check in on Becca. From the first time she laid her eyes on her little sister today, she knew that something was off. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. How about you tell me what happened with Matt."

"Pay, I don't want to talk about him! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I just want to know how you're doing, that's all. And it's obvious that the break up wasn't good if you're blowing up like this."

Blood boils in the younger woman's veins as she bellows, "I'm not blowing up! Do you see me going around and asking you how your break up with Rigo went? No, so leave me alone, and stop asking me about mine." And with that, Becca angrily walks away.

This isn't the Becca that Payson knew for all her life or even from just a few months ago. Something is wrong.

…

"Do you have any 8's?"

"Nope. Go fish, babe," Austin says as they are seated pretzel-style on their bed, holding their cards close to their chests.

Payson stares at him with her competitive eyes as she half-yells, "No way, cheater; you totally had an 8!"

"No, I didn't. How would you even know?"

"Because I saw when you drew from the deck the last time. Clearly an 8."

"Looks like you're the one cheating trying to look at my cards." In a joking sort of way, Austin starts to tisk at his girlfriend.

Raising an eyebrow, she retorts, "Not my fault you can't keep a secret." They both catch the irony, which causes them both to let out a smirk, because they both know that secrets are practically second nature to Austin, considering he was keeping a secret from his family for almost a decade.

"Whatever. You can't even prove it," Austin teases.

"Oh, I'll prove it," Payson says as she jumps onto Austin, trying her best to see his card. Their love-life is literally 50% playful and 50% serious and she loves it like that because it's the perfect balance. When they came out of their "just friends" relationship that they both deeply enjoyed, it wasn't a big loss for them because they were still as comfortable around each other as ever. It was only a gain. After a while of fumbling around Austin and trying to wrestle him, which she was not too successful at since he's quite bigger than her, he finally pins her back-down to the bed. Their lips are about an inch apart when she breathlessly suggests, "Maybe we should stop playing before I start to kill you."

"Good idea," he agrees before closing the space between them.

When they pull away from each other, Payson asks, "Any chance you're going to tell me where you and Becca went today?"

"Nope," he says as he rolls onto the other side of the bed.

Catching their breath, there is a silence. She breaks the short silence by asking, "Did Becca happen to tell you anything today?"

"What do you mean?" Austin asks.

"I don't know. She's been acting weird today. I've never, ever seen her act this way, Austin. I'm worried about her."

He shakes his head and says, "She didn't say anything to me. I'm sure she's just having a rough day or something."

But Payson knows Becca. This is far beyond having 'a rough day.' Payson sighs. "Was she acting weird to you while you guys were out?"

"Nothing significantly odd. And wasn't it you who told me I shouldn't be meddling into my sister's life?"

"This is different! You were meddling and overly protective. I'm just being a normal, concerned big sister."

He puts an arm around Payson, allowing her to cuddle into him. "Everything will be okay. I'm sure Becca will be her normal self by tomorrow."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because her big sister is here now and there's no way that won't snap her back."

She wishes she can believe that, but something tells me this isn't going to just blow over. Payson sighs and nods her head, although Austin can tell something else is bothering her other than the Becca dilemma. "What else is bothering you?"

It's silent for a little bit before she explains, "This just doesn't feel like home to me. I get this feeling every time I come back here. I thought the more I come back, the more it'd feel like home, but now I'm just starting the think the more I come back, the more I'm realizing it's not home."

"Is it because this isn't the house you grew up in?"

She hated this feeling of disillusionment because of the fact that she's in Minnesota and that should automatically give her the feeling of home. But being in Minnesota itself obviously isn't cutting it. "I think so."

Austin nods and he starts to think of what he could do to help her. An idea then pops into his head. "How about you go show me your old house tomorrow?"

She furrows her eyebrows together as she weighs his idea. "Other people live there, Austin. I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"Who cares? We don't necessarily have to go inside. You see, remember how in Texas I needed to keep going back to my old house?" Payson nods before he continues, "Well, it's exactly the same thing. Even though I got to go inside and everything, it's not necessarily about being in the house; it's about being in the presence of the it. I think it'll do you good, Pay."

His girlfriend looks up at him and smiles. "I love you; you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. I'd feel the same way if I were you, too, to be quite honest," Austin jokes.

Payson gasps while giggling a little, hitting him. "Well, at least one person in this relationship isn't cocky," she pauses, "And I'm sorry that I keep complaining. Though, there is one thing that I can't complain about, and that's being here with you." If Austin wasn't here, she knows she wouldn't last two days here. Sure, she gets along with her family really well, but from what she experienced today, she definitely needs one person to keep her from going insane. And no one else could do it but Austin.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't miss this, no matter how nervous I am. Besides, no way am I leaving you with all those Minnesota men."

* * *

Author's Note: Please Review and tell me whatever you feel from this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You should see some storylines developing this chapter. More things are starting to finally build up kind of (it kind of already has, but _shh_). This is all going to be Austin and Payson plus their interactions with other people. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

Things were a lot different the last time she was in this area. The last time she was here it was filled with inches upon inches of snow. It was beautiful but she couldn't quite capture the real scenery of St. Paul.

Payson clings closely to Austin, fingers intertwined as they walk along the sidewalks of the city. She insisted on showing Austin the urban side of Minnesota because it's just no fun only being stuck in the suburbs. "You never told me how you're doing."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You were totally nervous and freaked out about my parents not liking you."

It's quite obvious that her parents aren't too fond of him, but he has to think logically here for Payson's sake over his. Austin could easily tell her how he really feels or tell her about the conversation Mark had with him yesterday. But he knows that Payson won't take the issue lightly and that might lead to family troubles and he's not going to be responsible for that. So, as far as she's going to know, he was wrong and she was right—everything is going smoothly and her parents don't dislike him. "Oh, that. I'm fine; I completely freaked out over nothing. Everything's going great."

"See! I told you there was nothing to worry about. And I promise my parents are going to love you more and more this week," she says with great assurance.

"Mhm."

…

As they walk together into Payson's all-time favorite coffee shop, Payson takes a minute to breathe in the fresh scent of the morning coffees, cappuccinos, and lattés. It looks exactly as she remembers it from just late last year—the scenery is rarely ever different as well as the people, knowing that some people come for their morning coffee everyday at this same coffee shop. "My gosh… I miss this place," Payson says.

"From the way you're describing it, I can't wait to try it."

Right when Payson is about to respond, a voice from behind exclaims from what seems out of nowhere, "Austin?"

The couple turns around to face the person. She's one of those girls—the ones that look like they came straight from a lingerie catalogue. Voluminous deep brown hair, slim figure, tall, and obviously gorgeous. She was the type of girl that every girl after a Victoria's Secret fashion show would want to be and every guy would want to be with. And Payson didn't have to question twice in her head about how this girl and her bad boy boyfriend know each other. "Scarlett, Hi!" Austin says, giving her a hug. "How've you been?"

"Good!" she says, as they part from their hug, "Just thought I'd come and visit the state that holds the biggest mall in America. I'm sure if there is one thing you remember about me it's that I love to shop."

"Yeah, I believe I do remember that detail," he says, "Payson, this is Scarlett. Scarlett, this is my girlfriend, Payson."

"It's nice to meet you," Payson says, smiling, as they shake hands.

"You, too. But I feel like I already know you. I think every time Austin and I hung out you were mentioned at least five times to the point that I was sure he had a wife, but then again this is Austin Tucker we're talking about. So, what are you guys doing in Minnesota?"

"I'm just here with Payson, visiting her folks."

"That's nice, so you're from Minnesota."

"Originally, but I live in Boulder now," Payson explains.

Remembering the colder Colorado weather, Scarlett grunts, remarking, "Oh…, good'ol Colorado. Definitely not going to miss that place. Thank God I live in California now. Warm weather, good beaches, and great for my modeling."

Looking at the couple, it finally hits Scarlett where Austin Tucker is in his life and she can't believe it. "Wow, so Austin Tucker actually settled down. Not gonna lie, never thought I'd see the day."

Austin puts his arm around Payson, cuddling her close to him and kissing her head. "Yeah, well, looks like I just needed to find the right person."

"Aww, you two are adorable."

Payson blushes, tucking hair to the back of her ear. "Thank you."

"Alright, I have to use the bathroom, so I'll be right back and we can get some coffee, okay?"

Payson nods. And when Austin leaves, Scarlett comments, "You must be really special."

"Oh, please. You're making me blush," Payson notes and half-jokes.

"No, I'm serious. Nobody ever expected _this _from Austin Tucker. We all thought he'd be a party boy forever, but from the looks of things he's taken a turn and I bet it's because of you."

Payson can't help but smile as Scarlett is reassuring her of all of this. "He's a really nice guy, Payson. You're lucky to have him."

"I know. I am lucky."

"He seems really happy with you, too. It really looks like you balance each other out— the perfect match!" Scarlett says, "Don't let him get away."

"I won't," she assures.

"Anyway, I'm going to go get some coffee. It was nice meeting you, Payson. And tell Austin that it was great seeing him again and that I've missed him!"

"Will do."

…

"So, who is she?" Payson just has to ask, and Austin knew it was coming. "She's really nice," she adds.

"Just an old friend. I would call her one of my more 'successful' hook ups."

Austin could mean different things, but Payson's mind automatically goes to sex. "As in you slept with her?"

Austin frowns down at his curious girlfriend. "Well, _actually _I meant that she was a hook up that I actually knew beyond the bed or actually knew her name."

"But you did have sex with her."

When she doesn't get a reply from Austin, she assumes that the answer is yes. It's always hard for Payson to hear about Austin's past, even when they were just best friends. Especially knowing how those girls are—sometimes she wonders how it's possible for her to even compete. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

"Pay, you know I wasn't exactly a virgin when we starting dating," he reminds.

"I know," Payson says, trying to brush it off as if she is not affected at all by the thought of Austin actually having sex in the past with so many other girls. "I was just curious." It really shouldn't have surprised her, though.

It's then that the couple hears some loud squeals and screams from behind them, ones that sound as if coming from the mouths of teenage girls.

"Oh. My. God," one of them bellows in a standard, chirpy teenage girl voice.

"That's totally Austin Tucker." Payson and Austin can clearly hear this from one of them, whispering this to the other ones. "Should we get an autograph or no?" she asks, in normal adolescent indecisiveness .

"Uh-oh," Payson whispers to Austin. "Here comes your wanna-be Austin Tucker groupies who are young enough for there to possibly be a pedophile charge against you," she jokes.

"_You_ are my only groupie," he pauses as he feels a tap on his shoulder. "Should have brought my sunglasses-," Austin quickly whispers to his girlfriend, causing her to chuckle, before turning around, "Hey ladies. What can I do for you?"

"It is him!" One girl excitedly says to the others.

"In the flesh," Austin says. Payson has to admit, even though the both of them don't get approached like this too often anymore, Austin's charm and ability to make his fans (especially the girl ones) swoon over him never ceases.

"Can we please, please, please get an autograph. We freakin' love you."

"Anything for my fans," he notes, "especially the ladies."

Payson smirks and rolls her eyes. Here comes Mr. Kobalt again. The only time he does this Mr. Kobalt thing is generally between the two of them as a joke. It's rare that he puts up this act in front of other people. She understands it's just part of a playful act, but sometimes she wonders if it'll ever completely go away. But maybe she just has to admit to herself that Austin is just always going to be the man that every girl always loves. Now, it's just a matter of if he will always be the man that loves every girl. She tries to remember this as Austin is signing his name on the sheets that the swooning girls had given to him. "Can you girls even remember when I won the Olympics?"

They all uncontrollably giggle at the fact that Austin Tucker is actually making a conversation with them. Austin and Payson quickly glance at each other as one answers, "We're not _that _young. We're 17."

Out of nowhere, one squeals, finally snapping back into reality and taking notice of who's right next to Austin. "Payson Keeler! I totally remember you, too. You were amazing," she notes. Payson expresses her gratitude for the compliment before the girl continues, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you two like dating or something?"

Payson can't help but laugh, answering, "Yes, we are."

"Oh, my gosh you are _so_ lucky."

When Payson catches Austin laughing to himself at their obvious favor for him more than for Payson, she retorts, "Be careful, girls. I think you're feeding into his ego. I don't think I can take his head getting any bigger."

"Well, thank you girls, but I'm really the lucky one." She smiles not necessarily because of the compliment but because it's nice to see Austin give up his Mr. Kobalt persona, especially in front of fans (who couldn't stop cooing).

…

When Payson and Austin finally come near Payson's former house (after having to take a taxi across town), she silently snickers to herself as she thinks about what just occurred back in the city.

Watching her laugh, Austin chortles himself asking, "What in the world is going through that head of yours, babe?"

"I gotta admit… your fans are obsessed with you. I mean, those girls were ready to jump in bed with you any second."

"Well, Keeler, I tend to have that effect on women if you haven't noticed," he notes.

The twenty-five year old rolls her eyes. Kicking the rock in front of her as if it's a soccer ball, she says, "Speaking of your obsession with yourself, I just want to say thank you for not entirely putting on that Mr. Kobalt act." She pauses as she kicks the next rock that appears in front of her, "I know your fans, especially the girls, love to see that side of you, but thank you for not subjecting to that and actually showing them the Austin Tucker I know and love."

Austin doesn't respond, but instead stares at her. He doesn't even smile; he just looks at her with his crystal blue eyes. She looks at him back with her green eyes and finds him still gazing at her. "What?" she asks.

He shrugs. "Nothing," It's nice to be reassured on the daily that he's making the right decision. After putting an arm around her, he kisses her head. "I just love you more than anything in the world."

"Well, I love you too," she says, smiling. The sun happens to shine brightly on the house at which Payson decides to stop at. And as soon as she sees it, all these old memories begin to rush back. "This is it," Payson comments when she looks up at Austin and grins. "This is the house I partially grew up in. This is my fondest memory of Minnesota."

"I'm glad I get to share this with you."

"Thank you so much, Austin, for making me do this. It was an amazing idea." It's a bitter sweet moment for Payson because she gets to see this wonderful place that she grew up in but she knows she has to leave and won't get to go inside because it's not her house anymore. But it's impossible right now to not smile at the beautiful scenery. It's so simple but so amazing. It's of a little girl, probably around the age of five or six skipping and frolicking around the backyard and playing a lot on the playground that Mark had built for his girl many, many years ago.

Maybe she was staring too hard, who knows. But before she knows it, the little girl starts to approach her and Austin, which definitely was not an intention of hers. "Hi," Payson says when the girl reaches in front of the couple.

"Hi," she replies, waving. She's obviously a bit on the shy and quiet side, but bold enough to approach them in the first place.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to startle you or stand here for too long. This just used to be my old house and I wanted to visit it while I was in town."

"I know," she says in her child-like voice.

Payson raises an eyebrow. "You know I used to live here?" When the girl nods, the woman continues, "How do you know I used to live here?"

"Because you're Payson Keeler!"

Payson glances at her boyfriend and giggles. "You know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're the gymnast." Payson is sure, though, that this girl wasn't even born when she went to the Olympics, but this conversation is way too intriguing. "You left something here. I'll be right back."

The girl runs off into the house where she goes to grab whatever Payson supposedly 'left there.' "She is just too cute," Payson notes as they watch her run inside.

"Yeah, and she obviously adores you. I think she might be your biggest fan, Pay."

"Definitely better than your fans who erased all my hearing with all their squeals and screams."

The little girl returns back with a box in her hand. It looks too familiar to Payson. She opens the box for Payson to see what's inside of it. It's a dusty and dirty metal most likely from the '90s. Payson picks it up and sees her name written on it and the name of her old gym. This is the first metal Payson ever won. Before the Keelers moved, Payson wanted to leave one memory in Minnesota so she put this metal in a box and buried it in her back yard. Trying to give herself time to examine and fully embrace the moment/memory, Payson changes the topic. "I'm sorry I never asked what your name is."

"Isabella."

"Isabella is a very pretty name. Well, this is Austin, by the way," Payson says, motioning to her boyfriend.

"It's very nice to meet you Isabella," he says as he shakes the hand that's probably more than half the size of his.

"Nice to meet you, too."

Isabella comes close to Payson and asks whispers to her while giggling, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he is," she responds, "Isn't he cute?" Payson whispers back to her, but loud enough for Austin to hear. Isabella continues to giggle as she nods.

"Well, thank you, Isabella. I like you already," Austin says.

"Anyway," Payson says, "When did you find this?"

"Last year. It's what made me want to become an Olympic gymnast. I even got my mom to look you up on the Internet and that's how I found out about you."

It seems stupid and sappy but Payson feels sincerely touched that she inspired someone to start a dream.

"I wanna be just like you," she continues as she does something that Payson doesn't expect. She hands Payson back the box with her medal in it.

Payson takes the box in her hand. She kneels down to be eye level with Isabella. "Can you do me a favor?"

Isabella nods as the woman continues, "I think I'm going to need you to hang onto this for a little while just until you get your Olympic medal."

The little girl's eyes light up but there was still a hint of confusion. She's stunned. "You want me to keep it? You don't want it?"

"It's not that I don't want it, but even though it has my name on it, I think it's better in your hands than in mine. You know, my coach back when I was a gymnast, gave me his gold medal to keep until I replaced it with my own. But instead, when you get your Olympic medal, I don't want you to give it back to me. I want you to give it to another girl to inspire."

"But what if I don't make it to the Olympics?"

"Never doubt yourself, sweetie. That's the number one rule, alright?" Payson says, bringing her arm out to give the girl a high-five.

Isabella's shy mannerisms cause her to hesitate to ask the pair this question, but she does anyway, "Do you guys want to come play with me?"

And her question causes Payson to hesitate, as well, only because they're strangers and Isabella's mother probably wouldn't be okay with that. But Payson knows why she asked that. She was playing by herself, and no kid of that age wants to play by themselves. "Well, Austin and I have some time on her hands. But are you sure? I think you should probably go ask your mom first."

"Okay!" she agrees, running inside to ask.

Austin smiles as he wraps an arm around Payson's waist. He says, "You're a good woman, Pay."

Payson grins slightly and nods her head slowly. "Don't you forget it," she says, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Who's the cocky one now?" he asks lightheartedly.

Turns out that Isabella's mother was surprisingly completely fine with her daughter playing with these two people that they don't even know. But Isabella later explains to them that her mom was probably fine with it because Isabella told her it was Payson Keeler, the Olympic gymnast who was outside. Her mother didn't believe her until she peeked her head outside and saw Payson and Austin herself. The deal was, though, that it could only be for a few minutes.

As Payson and Austin help her climb the steps of the playground, Payson mentions, "Actually, this is the swing set that my dad built for my sister and I when we were really little. I was devastated to leave it, but it looks like you're taking very good care of it."

"Yes; I love it."

In the small amount of time they got to spend with this adorable little girl, the couple somehow got to fit in time to help Isabella with cartwheels, which, to her, was equivalent to Bela Karolyi helping an elitist with their gymnastics. She couldn't believe that two major coaches like Payson Keeler and Austin Tucker actually took the time to help her and play with her. Now she remembers why Payson is her role model.

A little after, Isabella asks if they could push her on the swings. Payson really doesn't know how they ended up playing and spending time with this little girl, but she isn't complaining. Watching Austin push her on the swings after she got off the phone with her mother, all she could do was smile. It got her excited for her and Austin's potential future together. Seeing him interact with Isabella, only confirms to Payson that Austin would make a great dad one day and she couldn't be more thrilled.

…

Interestingly enough, it was quite hard to leave not just her old house, but Isabella. Maybe because Payson enjoyed meeting someone who she inspired so much, or because she saw a piece of herself in Isabella, or a part of her was and will always be part of her old Minnesota home. There is also that possibility the scene of Austin and the little girl kept creating her wishful pictures in her head of what their future could be like and she couldn't get enough of it.

"Well, that was quite interesting," Austin says as they walk down the street.

"Yeah, it was. But I enjoyed myself a lot. I still can't get over the fact that I actually inspired that little girl, who wasn't even born when I was a gymnast, to do gymnastics. Crazy right?"

"Not really. You inspire me everyday, so it's only normal that you inspire other people," Austin says.

"Really?"

"Really," he responds.

"Well you know you inspire me too."

He lifts an eyebrow and decides to test her to see if she means it, "To do what?"

Payson smirks before she answers, "To be myself. There's not many people I can do that around."

"Why, thank you, my beautiful Keeler. By the way, I can tell you really want to be a mom one day," Austin states out of the blue. He can tell just from the way she interacted with Isabella or even the kids at the gym on a daily basis. She's definitely cut out to be a mom.

She shrugs. "Yeah, I guess I always saw myself being a mom one day." Looking up at him, she continues by inquiring, "How about you? Ever picture yourself being a dad one day?" It's weird talking about this, as this topic was never really brought up before. But from the way she sees Austin around children she knows he must want that one day and she knows he'd make a great one.

So, of course it comes to a shock to her when he honestly answers, "I don't know." And then something occurs to her: Do her and Austin even want the same things?

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah I'm so sorry this took me so long. I'm not lying when I say I rarely have time anymore, but I will still update as much as possible! So, what did you think about this one? We're now starting to see the beginning of a jealous side of Payson... We get into things again next chapter as well. The rest of the Keelers come back into the mix of things.

**Just a thought I had the other day. Maybe it's just me, but does anyone else think Cara Delevingne and Austin look related? I realized that if you dyed her hair more of a brunette color, she would be Megan Tucker possibly.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Good news! It's finally summer for me so I have a bit more time to update! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

Becca is mysteriously back. It feels like two minutes ago that she and Becca were on the rocks. Not that she has a problem with it or that this isn't what sisters normally do, but it really worries Payson. Of course, as her sister, it's customary for them to be fighting one day and completely normal the next. But this is really strange because she has no clue why they were on the rocks in the first place. It was so sporadic and out of nowhere. Looking back, when Payson arrived in Minnesota yesterday, she was fine. When Becca and Austin came back from their unexpected outing, that's when things changed and she had and still has no clue what went on. Payson can easily brush this under the carpet, no problem, but she can't stop thinking that this is going to happen again. They'll be fine one second and not fine the next, and she can't deal with mood swings during this trip—not from her baby sister.

Becca comes back into the room from the bathroom to finish their conversation. "Sorry, I really needed to pee."

"No worries. But you've been going to the bathroom a lot lately. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," she assures quickly. "So, where did you and Austin go off to this morning?" Becca asks as her and Payson chat in the bedroom.

It wasn't difficult for Payson to describe their morning/early afternoon, just because it was so great. "Austin went to take me to go visit the old house, and it was so amazing. I met this little girl and somehow she knew me and was the biggest fan of mine and she got a hold of my first gold medal… and now I'm probably boring you," Payson says.

Becca shakes her head. "No, you're not boring me. It really seems like you had fun."

"I did, and I think the best part of it all was that Austin got to see a part of my childhood with me. We also saw Austin's old friend with benefits."

The younger sister's eyes widen because she knows the effect interactions like that generally have on girls. "Uh-oh. How did that go?"

"It was fine. Her name was Scarlett… she was a really nice person. Why are you saying uh-oh like it's a bad thing that we met?"

"Having ex-flings and current girlfriends meet is not always the best situation. Even though you have nothing to be jealous about, it had to have caused some type of jealously to run through your veins. It's natural."

"Well, in this situation the current girlfriend was not jealous. Becca, you know I've never been a jealous person," she says.

"Excuse me!" Becca says, refuting Payson's statement, "Let's go through the list… how about when you were trying to make a comeback from your back injury and I was beating you significantly in the gymnastics departments, or when you left the room when I won that promising junior award, or how about when Kaylie won Nationals only because you broke your back," she reminds, "Payson, you are no saint in the jealousy department."

Payson sighs before pointing out, "Notice that all of the examples you've said have had to do with one thing. Gymnastics! Your big sister is not a jealous person when it comes to the boy department, Becca. You know why? Because I trust Austin and I know that there's nothing for me to be jealous about."

"Considering this is Austin Tucker, I bet that she looked like one of those sexy actresses, didn't she." When Payson doesn't respond, but instead picks up a magazine from on top of the dresser, Becca comprehends what that means and laughs. "Exactly."

"Doesn't mean I was jealous…Besides, why are you so adamant on talking about this? "

"Because I want little Miss Perfect-'I don't get jealous'- Payson to finally admit that she has a jealous side, even when it comes to men."

"Like I said, I trust Austin so I have no reason to even be jealous."

"This has nothing to do with trust, Pay! _And_… it's nothing to be ashamed of; everyone gets jealous over guys sometimes. Besides, I think seeing a jealous side of you again will be kind of funny!"

"Well, too bad, Bec. Not getting any laughs from me in that sense."

But Becca still doesn't believe Payson's claim regarding her ability to not get jealous. "So, you've really never gotten jealous before with guys?" when she sees Payson almost try and shake her head, she interjects "Please, Payson, just tell me! I'm your sister! I know you're not telling me the truth."

Payson loudly sighs, conceding to the younger sister's ploy to get her to spill something. "Okay fine. There was a girl named Amber about half a year ago who I found out was madly in love with Austin, which explained why she was particularly rude toward me... But yeah, of course, I got quite jealous."

"Haha. I knew it! And I've bet you've been jealous lots of other times when it comes to Austin but you're just too afraid to admit it," Becca says, "Anyway, enough with the jealousy talk. How are things with the boyfriend going overall."

Payson face lights up instantly when she answers, "Honestly, better than what I ever imagined. I mean, I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Well, I can tell. And from just talking to him yesterday, there's no doubt that he's absolutely in love with you, Payson."

"Oh goodness, what did he say?"

"No no no. Sister and boyfriend conversations are left strictly between the sister and boyfriend," Becca makes clear to Payson.

"Alright, fine. You win; I won't ask again."

There's a little bit of an awkward silence and Payson already knows that Becca wants to bring up yesterday's situation. "Look, Payson, about yesterday…"

"Bec, don't worry about it."

"No, I do want to worry about it. I've just been a little moody lately. It's nothing against you. I know you were just trying to help."

"So, you're sure that we're okay?"

She hugs her older sister, creating familiar warmth in her body. She's going to need these types of hugs from Payson a lot more now than before. "We're more than okay. I didn't mean to freak out like that."

"Let's never fight again," Payson says, hugging her sister even tighter. She doesn't know if Becca's unexpected tangent yesterday was caused by Matt or something/someone else but she isn't about to ask as it may cause another.

To Payson's surprise, when she lets go Becca is actually _crying_, not weeping, but tears are actually falling down her face_. _It's emotional but Payson didn't think it's _that _emotional. That was peculiar… "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Becca says, wiping the tears off of her face. She looks at the dresser and finds a ring. She's gonna need that. "Ooo, this is a really nice ring. Do you think I can borrow it?" she asks almost as if tears never even came a few seconds ago.

"Of course; go ahead," Payson furrows her eyebrows together. "So, everything is okay?"

"Yep, anyway," Becca changes the subject, trying to get the conversation off of her. "Where is Austin?"

"I think he's downstairs talking with Dad."

"How are Mom and Dad liking him?"

"You know, Austin was really nervous at first that they would absolutely hate him, but I think they're proving him wrong; I think they really like him, and you know the more time we spend here, the more I know they're going to like him," she says with a smile.

…

There have been awkward moments in Austin Tucker's twenty-nine years of living. But this moment right here, by far, beats them all. Sitting right across from Mark Keeler, the father of his girlfriend of six months, in the living room for a good two minutes straight with no speaking whatsoever makes him want to squirm. What makes it worse? Mark is staring at him right in the eye and there's nothing Austin can do but look straight back at him.

It didn't seem to Austin like this was ever going to happen, but eventually Mark starts the first part of his interrogation. "You've been following the rules, correct?"

"Yes, sir. I would never intentionally disrespect you in your home," Austin says.

"You know what else I don't like being disrespected?" Mark asks and Austin just shrugs in reply. "My daughters, which obviously includes Payson, your girlfriend.

"Of course."

"Glad you understand," he answers in a more unpleasant tone than other, "How is she doing in Boulder? You better be taking good care of her."

"Sir, I'm with her everyday. She's doing just fine and of course I'm taking care of her." Austin didn't anticipate that to come out so rude and a bit smug. But when someone, he doesn't care who, continuously questions if he is taking care of the person who is most precious to him, it makes him a little testy and he can't help it.

"Let's move on from that. I want to know how you and Payson got together. Like I said, I wasn't expecting this."

Austin covertly balls his fist in attempt to control his anger, pushing aside the low blows. Right when he is about to answer, he hesitates. Remembering how he and Payson got into this relationship, there was no way in hell he was going to share that with her dad. Thinking on his feet, he blurts out, "One day we were caught up in the moment and she unexpectedly just kissed me and I mean, I was really caught off guard, but I wasn't going to just not kiss back. So, I kissed back and 'bam,' before we knew it, we started dating and now here we are." Easiest story to concoct.

"_Payson _initiated it?"

"Yes… why are you so shocked?"

Mark shrugs, "I always figured you were the one who kind of pushed for the relationship."

"It was more of a mutual thing, but you know, at the end of the day she was the one who kissed me. She just couldn't get enough of me," Austin tries to joke, but Mark doesn't find it funny. Austin eventually finds himself being the only one to laugh at his own joke.

"So, Austin, how do your parents feel about Payson?"

"They love her. In fact, both my grandmothers are still trying their absolute best to get a wedding as soon as possible."

"I'm sure they do love her. After all, if it weren't for Payson, you'd still be having different girls in your bed every night, which I'm sure is something you would love."

"Well, you can rest assured that I actually prefer my life now with just one woman."

"Speaking of your family, on Thanksgiving, Payson told us that you two went to Texas for your family reunion. What was that all about; why was she there? I know you two weren't dating at the time."

"She, uh, well, I uh…" He swallows hard while trying to figure out what to say. He can't tell Mark about why he asked Payson to come with him, especially because of the fact that he knows they weren't dating at the time. He would kill him. Mark scrunches his eyebrows as Austin continues. "Actually, it's funny because-" And at that moment he concludes that Payson must be his guardian angel or something because somehow she comes at the perfect time.

"Dad… what in the world are you saying to my boyfriend?" Payson good-humoredly inquires, making her way down the stairs and to the living room. The twenty-five year old puts an arm around Austin's shoulders when Mark answers to Austin's surprise without much hesitation.

"Nothing, pumpkin. I was just telling Austin how glad I am that you two finally found your way to each other. That's all." Mark glances at Austin, giving him the look to go along with it. Austin nods his head to verify to Payson that it's the 'truth.'

"Really? Aw thanks, Daddy." Now Austin can only hope that Payson doesn't hear about their real conversation, which will only create family problems that he swears he will not be responsible for.

…

"You told him I came onto you? That I was the one who kissed you?" Payson asks Austin upstairs. He didn't tell her all that him and her father spoke about or how he was extremely uncomfortable, but he thought it would be a good idea to let her know that the topic of how they got together has been brought out and this is the story they are going to have to stick to. "Why would you tell him that?"

Trying to be the calm one in the situation, he coolly says, "Pay, uhm, I don't really think the story of how we got together is a story that your family wants to hear, let alone your father."

"But why couldn't you say that you kissed me? Now he's gonna think he has a desperate daughter. That or a slutty daughter."

"I think he got the idea that we were caught up in the moment. And plus, if I told your dad that it was me who kissed you, he'll eat me alive, thinking that I forced myself on you or something."

Plopping herself sideways on the bed faced up, Payson comments, "I understand… I just hate lying to my family like this. I figured that all the lies were over."

Austin lies down beside her, turning his head to look at her. "Do you want to tell them the truth?"

"You wouldn't mind?" she asks, turning her head. "You would risk them discovering you lied to my dad about how we got together?"

"Definitely. If you feel that it's best not to lie to them then we'll tell them the truth."

She considers it for a second but there's no way she could. "I can't. I just don't have the guts for that. I would have to tell them I was your undercover girlfriend before I was your actual girlfriend, and that would get them so mad. They may get the idea that you're a 'bad influence.'"

"Bad influence, eh? Well then, I'm curious… does that mean we would or wouldn't mention our little, you know, one night stand?"

Payson giggles as she responds, "I'd prefer if the kitchen knife didn't turn into a multi-purpose tool."

Her joke causes him to laugh too before he says, "Well, whatever we choose to say, I'm sure it'll be the right decision—truth or lie."

"Agreed," she says, intertwining her fingers with his. "But really—you couldn't say that _you_ came on to me? I mean at least that would have been half right," she reverts back to the lie he told her dad.

"Please… I didn't come onto you, Keeler, don't flatter yourself."

"Oh really? I think I can still go back to my missed calls from October and text messages. I do remember enough from that night that we… you know… that _you_ initiated it and _I_ gave in _reluctantly_."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, babe."

"Mhm," she says right when they hear a knock on their door.

They rise up from the bed before Payson tells whoever it is to come in. It's Becca and she throws Payson off guard when she says, "Hey, I don't mean to interrupt but Austin are you ready to go?"

Payson lifts an eyebrow. "Ready to go where?..."

"Oh, Austin and I just really need to go somewhere, but I swear we'll be back in an hour," Becca says.

Austin knows that inside, Payson is probably fuming with anger right now so he chooses to avoid looking at her face.

Payson gets up, straightens her shirt, and flips her head to Austin before heatedly stating, "Austin, you've gotta be kidding me."

He stands up, as well, and tries his best to look at his girlfriend face-to-face but she keeps looking to the side. "Payson, please, you have my word that I'll be back before you know it. I just really need to-"

"Just go," she interjects.

He can't leave knowing that Payson is mad at him, so he tries his best to at least make her understand a little. "Come on, love, please don't be mad at me. This is extremely important."

"Austin, I really don't want to talk to you right now so just go wherever the hell you need to go since it's so goddamn important," Payson says, storming out of the room.

…

Once Austin and Becca are outside, Austin stops them at the other side of the front door. "You probably shouldn't do this with me anymore."

"I agree," Becca says to the older man, "Payson is going to drive herself nuts and she's already getting really suspicious."

He rubs his chin while in deep thought "Yeah, we can't have that happen. It'll probably be best for me to go solo from now on."

"Alright. Well, I hope I did okay."

"You were more than okay, Becca. I don't know what I would have done without you. I just don't think the both of us should risk her being mad at us," Austin says, "She's going to start hating you and I'm probably doing more harm for myself than good." And with that Payson's sister and boyfriend enter Kim's car that they had asked to borrow to continue their very necessary journey, hoping that Payson doesn't find out.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't think Mark is an evil villain or anything (I don't like writing people out of character anyway)! At the end of the day he's just overly protective of his daughters but sometimes he takes it too far.

I'm giving Becca a storyline because I think she needs it and it's unfair that people forget about her :) But what do you think is going on between her and Austin?

Thank you guys so much for reading and I'll try to update as much as possible! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Short chapter. I hope you still enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

Furiously marching down the steps, Payson goes into the kitchen where she knows her mother is because she could hear her voice from upstairs since there is only two other people in the house at the moment. When she takes a seat at the kitchen table, she huffs and puffs until she gets Kim's attention. She desperately needs someone to comfort and rant with her. At first Kim tries to ignore it, but realizing Payson isn't going to stop she asks, "Is everything alright?"

"No! Can you believe that Austin and Becca went out together _again _without me? This is completely absurd. I mean, what can they possibly be doing, mom?"

"Pay, I wouldn't overthink it and make a big deal about this if I were you."

Payson crosses her arms over her chest. "Wow. I can't believe my own mother is defending this. How would you feel if Dad and Aunt Vicky had been gallivanting around without you?"

Kim sighs as she takes a seat next to her daughter at the kitchen table. "You love Austin, don't you?"

Her eldest daughter looks at her with a softer expression on her face than from a few seconds ago, "More than you can ever imagine." It's really the only reason why she keeps freaking out like this.

"Well then, honey, listen to me." When Payson crosses her legs and looks off to the side, her mother says," Payson…"

"Mom…," Payson replies, turning her head to look at her.

"Becca is your little sister who you grew up with and Austin is your boyfriend, who you just said you love more than I could ever imagine. If you love them both, you should be able to trust them both, especially Becca, sweetie, you know that she wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"I know. I just hate feeling that I'm not in control of a situation or that I'm out of the loop. They're hiding something from me, Mom. It's so unlike Austin to hide things from me."

"I'm sure that they have a perfectly good and harmless explanation as to why they are being secretive about what they are doing," Kim replies.

"But if what they're doing is so 'good and harmless' then why do they feel the need not to tell me."

Kim worries her lower lip and takes into consideration Payson's point. She's trying to feed Payson all that she would want to hear. But in reality, just like the first time Becca and Austin went out together alone, she can't really give Payson a clear explanation because in all actuality, she was confused herself. "Some things are hard to understand, Payson, but sometimes things between certain people are supposed to be left between them. Really, you should be ecstatic that it's your sister and Austin. It's if he starts leaving alone by himself—now, that's when you should start to worry." When she starts to see her daughter surrender and let her guard down a little bit, Kim continues, "And I don't expect you to completely understand this because you've really only lived twenty five years, but honey there are going to be a lot of things that bother you in life and if you don't learn how to carefully pick the kind of issues to seriously get mad over, you are going to lose a lot of important people in your life."

Shaking her head intensely, Payson blurts out with tears in her eyes, "I can't lose him, Mom. I know Becca will always be in my life because she's family. But Austin isn't family and if one thing goes wrong, I can lose him forever and, Mom, to tell you the truth, this is the first time since we've been dating when I actually felt like it's possible that I could lose him."

Kim embraces Payson into a hug and tells her, "You have every right to feel the way you do, but Payson, things are going to go wrong in yours and Austin's relationship but that doesn't mean you're going to lose him. It only means that your relationship is real and that you aren't living in a fairytale."

Payson smiles as she says, "Thanks, Mom." No matter how old or how mature Payson becomes she will always be her mother's daughter and needs to have talks like this every once in a while.

"By the way, your grandmother is taking the first flight back to Minnesota tomorrow. She's switching Sunday dinner to Wednesday dinner since you and Austin are going to be back in Boulder by then."

"Flight back? Where did she go?" Payson asks.

"Where do you think she went?"

"You're joking. Vegas again?" Kim nods in response before Payson shakes her head and laughs, saying, "Grandma and her end-of-life crisis. Well, I mean, that's really nice that she wants to see me before I leave badly enough to leave her beloved Las Vegas."

"Oh, it's not for you. In her words exactly, she 'wants to see Payson's future husband.'"

"Oh goodness… here we go…"

"Guess who's going to be at dinner tomorrow?"

The two names that pop into Payson's head makes her almost cringe at the thought. "Oh no, please don't tell me that Hayden and Nikki are going to be there."

Kim nods her head as she notes, "You know, you three used to be really close. When you three got together, you guys were inseparable."

Payson agrees with her mother but also points out that, "Yeah, until Nikki turned into a freaking psychopath and Hayden forget how to keep her legs closed."

"Payson…don't you think you're exaggerating and being just a little bit harsh?"

"Exaggerating? Mom, you know how Nikki can get when she's angry and let's not forget how many boyfriends of family members we never heard from again very soon after we would find Hayden mysteriously coming out of grandma's upstairs bathroom with one of them on holidays. Sometimes even two of them."

"Payson, just be nice…they are still your cousins and I'm sure that somewhere, deep down inside, you love them. Besides, you know how much the two of them love seeing Becca."

"Everyone always loves seeing the younger ones," Payson comments. While on the subject of Becca, this is the perfect opportunity to Payson to bring up Becca's odd behavior. "By the way, is everything alright with Becca?"

Kim's heart slightly pounds even just at the question. The thought of something being wrong with either of her girls makes her body weak. And from the way Payson asks the question, it doesn't seem good. "From what I know of, yes. Why do you ask? What's going on?"

"I don't really know. Monday night she freaked out at me and today she was totally fine. Not just that, but she's been acting really unusual and just not herself. I'm just worried about her."

Thinking of the best, Kim says, "It's probably just her time of the month, Payson. You know we all get moody around that time. And don't forget her breakup with Matt, as well. And with her finishing her junior year of college… She must be stressed out, honey."

Payson nods, trying her best to believe that is the only reason. _Becca is just fine_. At least that is what she has to keep telling herself. "Speaking of college, she still doesn't know about… you know, that thing, right?"

"Of course not, and let's keep it that way," Kim warns.

"Good. I don't want her finding out. So, promise not to let it slip. Ever," Payson smiles, "Thanks for this talk, Mom. I really needed it."

Kim moves over to give Payson another hug. "Don't be afraid to come talk to me whenever. I don't care how old you are. Even when you're married with three kids, I'm still your mother."

…

She's quiet because he's quiet, which is very rare. Payson knows it's probably because he thinks she's furious at him and doesn't even want to speak to him. Maybe it'll be a good idea if she let him relax.

After removing his shirt, Austin sits down on the foot of the bed to take off his shoes and to his surprise, Payson joins him on the bed, kneeling down behind him to massage his shoulders.

Not that Austin doesn't relish Payson's touch on his bare skin, but he's a little caught off guard at this sudden affection since the last time he checked, she was absolutely furious with him. He is about to say something until he feels his beautiful girlfriend's lips on his neck and that's when he realizes that he'll need to stop her before he speaks or he won't be able to speak at all. "Am I missing something?"

"What's the matter?" Payson asks.

Austin turns around to face her as he asks, "Not that I don't enjoy this. In fact, I hate myself for stopping you, but what is with the sudden change in attitude. Earlier on, you didn't even want to look at me and when Becca and I got back you barely spoke. You're not mad? Or are you buttering me up in preparation to kill me?"

Payson giggles, replying, "I was just thinking and realized I've been overreacting over this whole you and Becca thing. You're my boyfriend and Becca's my sister and I trust both of you. I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier on."

"You mean it?"

"Of course. I love you and I don't want to lose you over something as silly and petty as this."

Austin grins, but a part of him is sad as well and feels bad. He hasn't spent as much time with Payson as he would like and knows he should but he also knows he can't stop now. While this is the end of him and Becca going out together, this isn't the end of him going out by himself. He appreciates this moment that they have in good terms because he knows they will be going around the same circle again. Even though he has the power to end this emotion cycle they have been on for the last couple of days, Austin really has no choice but to take this risk. "Well, even though I would never let us lose each other, I agree. I love you too much to lose you either."

"Good," Payson says, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Just try and spend more time with me during this visit from now on, okay?" Austin gives her a slight smile and nods lightly. He hates letting her down. "So, when did you get this tattoo here? You never told me," she says referring to the random fainted bulldog permanently stuck to his arm, which Payson finds ironic since Austin isn't really much of a dog person and is allergic to dogs.

"I think I got it during the peak of my egotistical, 'Bad Boy of Gymnastics' days. I think I was about sixteen."

"Damn, you must have had quite a big egotistical-bad boy peak, Tucker. Because when we met you in France, you were still a bad boy and when you came to the Rock you were still a bad boy, which is when I finally realized what the tattoo was. Why a bulldog?"

Austin smirks. "You were staring at my arm, "he says tauntingly in this weird low voice between asking a question and saying a statement.

"What?" Payson asks with a slight blush on her face.

"My tattoo isn't extremely dark and bold. You wouldn't be able to see it from far away. So, I guess all the times when you were supposed to be focusing on what to do with your gymnastics, you were focusing on what to do with me."

Hitting him, she bellows, "Austin, stop it! You're so disgusting. And no, I paid no attention to you. You know that."

"No, what I do know is that I don't blame you for your interest in my arms. I mean, I figured, if every other girl in the gym were glued to my bulging muscles, why not Payson Keeler? I knew you couldn't keep your eyes off me."

"You enjoy being so egotistical, don't you? Honey, I don't even think that little peak you were talking about ever even ended," Payson challenges.

"It ended," Austin says.

"Oh, did it?"

"It's just an act."

"Oh, is it?"

"Yes, and the reason I got that bull dog by the way is because it represents courage… bravery…" he says before adding, "and the ability to kick people's ass and be a tough guy."

"Oh my God. Goodnight, Austin," she says, slipping under the covers.

"What? Every bad boy needs his own symbol. Mine was a bulldog."

"Who are you? My boyfriend or in the mafia?"

"All of the above."

"By the way, tough guy, that little tiny dog that you're afraid of is no longer harmful to you. My mom picked up allergy medicine for you."

"Don't try to make me seem like a softie, Pay," he says, making Payson laugh, "This is a medical condition. I'm not actually _afraid _of dogs. Hello? I have one tattooed to my arm."

"Mhm. I bet that's why you got a tattoo of a dog in the first place. So that you can use that excuse when people claim you're afraid of dogs. What a bad boy you are Austin!"

"That's not true," he claims, playfully shoving her when he gets into the bed.

After she shoves him back and they go back and forth with it, Payson gently places a kiss to his lips, further displaying how their relationship is truly a mix of play and romance, and it only confirms to the both of them that, yep, they were back to normal already.

* * *

Author's Note: So, I apologize for that long dialogue in the beginning but it was necessary. Next chapter is going to be a big one! Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, this chapter is going to be an interesting one for sure and quite the eye-opener.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

When Payson wakes up from sleep the next morning, she feels… satisfied. She wasn't waking up angry with her boyfriend or her sister or anyone. Everything was finally at peace after her conversation with her mother and with Austin later on. But something feels empty, and Payson finally realizes what it is. Usually when she and Austin wake up, his arms are wrapped around her or her head is on his chest. The lack of warmth just makes her unfamiliar with her settings and makes her feel like she's back at home, waking up in her own bed in her apartment.

It's strange. During this visit or whenever her and Austin spend the night in the same bed, he never leaves the room before she does. Because of this odd occurrence, Payson swiftly comes out of bed and leaves the room. The twenty-five year old can already smell the goodness of her mom's cooking, and automatically assumes that Austin probably couldn't resist the smell and went to go eat breakfast. She says from upstairs, "Austin?" When she doesn't hear an answer, she asks again, "Austin, are you down there?"

"Austin isn't here, sweetie," Kim says.

"What do you mean he's not here? It's only seven."

"He left about an hour ago. He said that he didn't want to wake you up."

Payson raises her eyebrows in both shock and confusion. "Wow. Whatever he and Becca are doing must be really important. That's early." She isn't angry but more of surprised.

"Your sister isn't with him," her mother informs her.

And that's when Payson becomes skeptical. "She's not?" she asks.

"Nope. I'm right here," Becca says from the kitchen, as well.

Payson starts to walk downstairs as she starts to feel that lump in her throat come back. When she gets into the kitchen, she gives her mother a look and Kim gives her a sympathetic look back that almost reads, "_I'm sorry, sweetie. I no longer know what to say." _

She thinks back to the conversation she and her mother had yesterday about how Payson should only worry if Austin is leaving by himself. Remembering that, Payson simply says to her mother, "I guess I should start worrying now."

…

"Can we please, please, please just go to the mall?" Becca pleads as they get dressed,

Payson rolls her eyes and chuckles at how predictable Becca can be. "I thought we were going to do something actually memorable. What's so special about going to the mall?"

"It's the Mall of America! What isn't special about it?"

She sighs and agrees, "Fine… we'll go to the mall…"

"Yes!" Becca bellows in excitement.

"I hope you're not planning on dressing me up or something."

"Duh. We are going to invade Victoria's Secret and I am going to pick out the sexiest outfits for you and you're going to try them on and model it for Austin in the dressing room. He'll love it. Trust me."

Payson furrows her eyebrows together. As strange as it is, this is the Becca she's used to. She's used to her being silly and super enthusiastic. "Uhm, well thanks for the tip, Becca," she says, laughing, "but Austin isn't coming."

"Why not?"

"He's not invited." Becca gives her a look of disapproval and shock and Payson shrugs her shoulders in reply. "If he can leave without me, why can't I leave without him?" Payson inquires, slipping on her earrings.

Becca sighs. Payson must really be hurt to stoop this low. "Payback, Payson? Are you serious? That's so high school; you're beyond all that silly stuff."

"Yeah, well, I thought Austin was beyond lying to me but hey, I guess we're all in for a surprise. And plus, I wanted to spend some quality, alone time with my sister."

"Well, it seems like your sister is just being used as a part of your ploy to get your boyfriend mad."

"Becca, that's not true. If I really wanted to get Austin mad, I would leave by myself. Or better yet, leave by myself _and _come back with another man." Okay, so maybe this was a way to get Austin mad just a little bit. Oh God, what is becoming of her?

"If you say so," Becca sing-songs.

After getting ready, the sisters walk down the steps. Becca is in a cheerful mood, excited that she finally gets to spend a day with her big sister and at the place of her choice. She's also kind of nervous for Payson and Austin. Becca knows that leaving Austin alone with her parents could just cause problems in the couple's relationship. The way she feels about the situation is very confusing for her. First of all, it really isn't fair of Payson to do this to Austin. Really, she should be siding with her sister but because she understands what exactly is going on, she can't. Becca has the power to actually end this whole debacle but that will just ruin everything and she is no longer in the position to do so. Besides, she has bigger problems to worry about.

Payson on the other hand is also happy to spend a day with her sister but the feeling of guilt that she has to leave Austin with Mark and Kim for a day is greatly overshadowing it knowing that it will probably be uncomfortable for him and he'll be so nervous always being in the hot seat for the day. Actually, she never wanted to do this to Austin but it's time he feels what she's been feeling.

Stopping at the staircase, Austin sees the two women dressed and ready to leave and he's confused. He doesn't recall there being any plans to go out, then again he has no problem with it. In his regular Austin Tucker swagger paired with a signature smirk, Austin leans an arm against the outside of the handrail and asks, "So, what are we doing this fine afternoon, ladies?"

"_Becca and I_ are going to the mall," Payson says, "You'll be hanging out with my parents."

"So, what did I miss the invite or something?"

The couple glances at Becca for a second and she takes that as a cue that they need to talk. "I'm going to go…," she says, trying to think of something to say, "get the keys."

When Becca leaves the area, Austin moves a little closer to Payson and asks, "Pay, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Austin. You tell me."

"Payson, let's not do this… not now."

She rolls her eyes as she starts to walk toward the door, but Austin stops her by putting an arm out to block her. "Austin, move out of the way."

"Talk to me, Payson."

"You just said you don't want to do this, so let me go."

"What is this all about?" he asks.

"You know what this is about, Austin!" Payson whispers harshly.

This causes Austin to then sigh and refer back to earlier on, "Payson, I told you that I was sorry this morning."

Whoever this 'guy' is who is supposed to be her boyfriend isn't the boyfriend she knows. Austin isn't the type of guy who continually apologizes without bothering to man up and do something about something he has done wrong, especially to Payson. "Austin I am sick and tired of hearing 'I'm sorry' from you. It's all you've been saying all week, but you go ahead and keep doing what you're doing all over again."

Austin shakes his head. "You won't understand."

"You're right, Austin, I don't understand. So, _please, _help me understand," she begs.

Well, if honesty is what she wants, he's going to have to give it to her. "I never apologized for doing what I've been doing. I apologized for making you angry and not spending enough time with you."

"I'm confused. So, why are you not spending time with me if you feel so bad about it? Austin, what is so important that you can't spend time with me?"

"Pay, it's just not that simple."

"I want you to be honest with me. Was this morning the end of your gallivanting?"

_Honesty_,Austin keeps thinking in his head, _Honesty. "_Not quite."

She's flabbergasted and to think this is the guy she dreams of a future with. "Well, then, I have to go. Have fun with my parents, Austin," she says, going to the door before opening it. "Let's go, Becca," Payson slightly yells so Becca can hear her from wherever she is in the house.

As Becca follows her sister out the door, she flashes Austin a look of sympathy.

…

Storming out to the porch to where his wife and Austin are sitting, Mark begins, "Who do you think you are?" Mark barks to Austin.

Kim gasps and bellows, "Mark!"

Mark puts a finger out to stop Kim from interrupting. "Who do you think you are doing what you're doing to Payson, huh? Payson is my daughter and I told you not to hurt her."

"Sir, I'm not hurting her…not intentionally."

"Where the hell have you been going to? In fact, knowing you, I do not want to know. And before you assume, Payson hasn't spoken to me about this but anyone can tell what's going on with simple observations."

"It's not that simple, Mr. Keeler, I can't really say anything right now but I promise that it's not what you think and it's not to hurt your daughter," Austin speaks in a tough manner.

"Payson deserves to be loved by a man who loves her. I won't sit there and watch her get her heart broken—not in my house."

'_Payson deserves to be loved by a man who loves her_" instantly hits a vein in Austin's body and he can't sit back and stay quiet any longer. Not because it's not a generally true statement, but because it is almost being said like Austin doesn't love her. He gets up from one of the porch seats and stands in front of his girlfriend's father. "Look, Mark, with all due respect, I love Payson more than life itself and I don't appreciate you telling me other wise. Without her, I don't know who I am because without her, another half of me is missing. I would never _ever _go out of my way to hurt your daughter. No, I cannot tell you what exactly I've been doing but I promise one day it'll all make sense."

No, she wasn't and still isn't too sure about Austin being in a relationship with her daughter, but that speech, if anything, opened her eyes and made Kim a little more clear on how he felt about her daughter. Maybe they were being a little too harsh on Austin. But she knows Mark is still not sold. To Mark, there is something about Austin that sets him apart from any other boy Payson has dated. Kim doesn't know if it's because of the bad boy persona or possibly something else.

As soon as Mark leaves to go back inside, Kim quickly apologizes for Mark's behavior and Austin simply says that he understands.

"So, what a day, huh?" Kim asks.

"Yeah. What a day."

Kim looks over to Austin, seeing that something is obviously wrong. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, when the person you're in love with hates your guts at the moment it's kind of hard to be okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?'

"I just don't know what is going on. I mean I'm trying to do what I have to do…"

"Is what you're doing really worth all of this, though? I mean it's kind of hard for me to understand why you can't just wait till you're in Boulder."

"Like I said before, it's not that simple. This is extremely important. But it's like she doesn't trust me."

"Well, Austin, honey, it's kind of hard for any girl to trust these days. I mean especially for Payson."

Austin shifts himself around a little in his seat, facing Kim a bit more. "What do you mean?"

"Payson isn't exactly the most confident person you'll ever meet when it comes to some things. It's hard for her to believe she's beautiful enough or sexy enough, especially for a guy like you. So, she might not trust you when you're going out so often, particularly when it's by yourself." Austin thought they were past this, though. At least with the sexy part.

"I tell her she's beautiful and sexy every day. I mean, when she was sixteen, I even… nevermind." Kim Keeler doesn't need to hear about that sexy lesson.

"But it's way deeper than that, Austin. It all even stems from when she was a little girl. Sasha helped her a little bit with that when it came to her gymnastics and even a little bit a part of her real life and I'm sure you helped greatly, as well."

It surprises Austin that someone as beautiful and as sexy as Payson still has self-esteem issues when it comes to that. "What happened when she was little?"

Kim hesitates to even tell Austin, but if he is going to be the man in Payson's life, he's going to need to know. "When Payson was little, we used to go ice skating here in Minnesota all the time. And there was this big ice capade show that was held for all the little kids and Payson was wishing so hard to be the princess. But you would never believe that she was actually cast as the prince. And you know what, Austin? You would also never believe that one little thing from when she was only _seven years old_ would cause her so much pain and affect her life so much even when she's well into her twenties. It's gotten better over the years, but she's still not there, yet. She's going to need someone to completely break that burden and I don't know who or how that's going to happen. But it's going to need to happen before she's ever going to be able to have that self-esteem that was striped from her and fully trust anybody."

It's just heartbreaking for Austin to hear that story that he has to look down even when he says, "She never told me this before."

"She never even told me until nine years later. I don't think it's exactly the easiest thing for her to bring up. But Austin this is only the half of it. Now, listen, Payson is my daughter. She's strong but she's not that strong. And when it comes to you, she's a completely different person. She's the happiest she's ever been, but if you break her heart she'll become the saddest she's ever been. If you understand what I'm saying then you'll understand that you're clearly her life. You've gotta help her out. I'm sure your intentions are good but this whole leaving her to go out to God-knows-where has got to stop. It's slowly breaking her heart and I can't see that happen."

"I understand. She's my life, too, and I don't want to break her heart. I won't and can't stand to see that happen."

Suddenly, she thinks of an idea. Taking a deep breath, Kim knows she's stepping on thin ice doing this but she spits it out anyway. "How much longer do you think it's going to take to finish what you're doing? Whatever it is."

"I thought I would go once more and that should be enough."

"Are you sure?"

Austin nods his head. Kim hopes he's telling the truth, especially when she reaches into her pocket and throws Mark's car keys into his lap since Payson and Becca are currently using hers. "Make this the last time. Payson and Becca aren't back and knowing Becca, they won't be back for a while. Go."

"Thank you," Austin says, smiling. He rises from the seat and is about to step onto the driveway, but he can't stop thinking of that story about Payson. "Mrs. Keeler," he says, turning back around, "What's the name of that ice skating rink?"

"Great River Ice Skating… why, though, what are you doing?"

"I just need to make a pit stop."

…

As Payson and Becca walk back into the house back from the mall, Kim asks, "Hey, guys, how was the mall?"

Payson answers, "Surprisingly fun, even though, I was pretty much Becca's Barbie doll the whole time. I've never tried on so many outfits at once in my life."

"_Fun_? Who are you trying to fool, Pay?" Becca mutters under her breath. Payson furrows her eyebrows together when she hears the statement that she's not sure if Becca intentionally wanted her to hear or not.

Ignoring that, Payson looks around and she expects to see Austin in sight but he isn't, and she can almost bet where he is. "Let me guess… he left again?"

Kim nods but actually surprises Payson when she sort of takes the blame. "Actually, this time I suggested he just go."

"What?" Payson says in shock. "Why would you do that?"

"Payson, Austin is a twenty-nine year old grown man. If he needs to go somewhere and do something, I can't stop him. He said this was going to be it so I said I'd rather him just go and get it over with while you two were gone."

"And he's still not back," Payson says, plopping down onto the couch. "Whatever, I'm over this…"

Becca rolls her eyes resignedly. "Oh my God. Shut up."

Payson's eyes go wide. She doesn't answer for a second because she's in shock. Where did this come from? She looks over to Becca and asks, "You're talking to me?"

"Obviously. Who else would I be talking to?" she says with an particular kind of attitude that Payson has never seen from her sister.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard me, Pay. Can you shut up already? When we were at the mall, I wasn't having fun. I can tell you weren't either. Everything was all about Austin, Austin, Austin."

"Name one time during that trip that I mentioned Austin."

"You didn't have to! It read on your face the whole time."

"Becca, it's not easy when you're in a fight with someone you're in love with!" she cries.

Her little sister rolls her eyes and snarls. "Gosh… you're pathetic."

Here they go again… but this time, Payson isn't having it. She points a finger at Becca while she walks toward her slowly. "Listen, I am still your big sister and you treat me with respect."

Mark hears all of the ruckus going on downstairs so he asks as he walks down the stairs, "What's the matter?"

"Psh… respect? Why should I respect you? With you, everything is always about me, me, me, me. Why don't you think of someone else for once," Becca says.

Seeing that the conversation is escalating by the second, Kim seeks the opportunity to intervene. "Alright girls, that's enough!"

"_I _make everything about me? Are you kidding? Becca, you have no idea what I've done for you!"

Payson is quiet as she stares at Becca for a moment then stares at her parents for the rest of the time before she speaks. Knowing where she's about to get at, her parents both give a reprimanding look and that reads: _Payson don't do it._

"Are you guys going to tell her or should I?"

"Payson, _stop it_, right now," Mark says.

"Tell me what?" Becca asks.

And seeing that her parents are not going to say anything, in the heat of the moment, Payson blurts out, "I contributed to your college fund with some of the money I made from the Olympics."

Becca has an expression that screams confusion but somehow she is able to ask, "How much of it did pay for?"

Mark and Kim try and stop Payson from giving any further detail about this matter but she ignores any interruptions. "All of it." Her parents sigh loudly.

The younger sister shakes her head rapidly before she states, "That's not true. You're lying. Mom and Dad paid for it."

"Pfft. You think Mom and Dad can afford to pay for college? Yeah right…"

"Mom…Dad tell me she's lying. Tell me she _did not _pay for my college tuition," Becca pleads. But when her parents don't respond, but instead put their heads down, she screams, "Tell me!"

With tears in her eyes, Kim says, "Becca, sweetie, it's a really long story."

"Why didn't you guys tell me?! I have a right to know."

"Becca, we're so sorry," Mark apologizes.

Payson interjects, now feeling sort of bad about blurting out this family secret. Her and her parents agreed that they would never let Becca hear of this, knowing that this would be her reaction. But in the spur of the moment, she felt as if it was the only way she was going to be able to get her point across to her little sister. "So, Becca next time you accuse me of only thinking about myself just remember how many times I've been there for you and protected you throughout your life. Not to mention what you just found out."

Now Becca's face has a nonstop flow of tears as she charges up the steps. Nobody, even her parents, can never fully understand why she is hurt that her big sister paid for her college. Not only because she was never told until now, but because she hated feeling dependent on people. She hated knowing that if it weren't for Payson, she wouldn't even be going to UCLA. When she's halfway there, she turns around to Payson and says, "You know what, Payson, you have no idea what I'm going through right now!"

Folding her arms, Payson says, "I've tried to ask you. I've tried to help you. But you don't want my help or to even tell me what you're going through."

"It's just not something I can easily say to someone, Pay!"

"Well, just say it now," Payson suggests, "Austin isn't here, so it's just your family. What are you going through that's been making you act like a colossal bitch to me especially these past few days?" There's a silence among the four Keelers as they all await Becca's response. Payson expects her little sister to run up the stairs like a kid, but instead, when Becca answers, she realizes it isn't Becca who is a kid anymore or the youngest in the family anymore to say the least.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Author's Note: I really strived to give Becca some type of storyline in this just because I feel that she is often forgotten about, so I wanted to give her something huge. FYI, just so you know, you won't find out what Austin has been doing till about the last chapter. But you don't want to miss what's in between!

Thanks for reading and reviews and welcome!


End file.
